For Me
by xxxmega123xxx
Summary: All I wanted to do was support my family. And if I got the money from battling trainers, so be it. But I also wanted my parents to be proud of me. To have people know me for who I am. Red. No, not Red, the Champion of Kanto. But me. I wanted to have trainers look up to me because of my achievements. But with all these problems, I think I might just quit! Why can't I ever be normal!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its surrounding partners does not belong to me.**

Chapter 1

I woke up, the blinding sun rays shining through my bedroom shades. My bed was conveniently located in front of a TV, worn down from years of abuse, screen almost looking like it was cracked. Dust was flying as I threw off my blanket, my only source of warmth during these autumm months.

I sat up on my bed and yawned, the bed creaking as I slowly got out of it, wiping sleep from my eyes. I studied my room again. The floors that seemed weathered and down and in somewhat below average condition. My room was simple. I didn't spend much of my time at my house, so it's somewhat dust.

I got up off my bed and moved through my room, my movements displacing dust, and making me sniff a bit before I calmed myself. I don't have a good life. I probably don't even have a regular life.

But I'll manage.

My door's hinges moved as I pushed it aside, creating a horrible stinging sound. I moved to my bathroom, washing my teeth and looking into my reflection. Brown moppy hair with stunning green eyes was what I saw, but my clothes and my surroundings canceled that out.

I looked at my shabby clothes that paled in comparison to all the other kids who had wealthy parents, supporting them all the way. I just call them a bunch of sissies who can't do anything on their own.

My parents named me Red, after the famous world champion. Everytime someone hears my name, they all mutter and avoid me like the plague. But I like my name, it separates me from all of those other boys who with the names like John, or Bob.

So what if I'm made fun of? I'll show them all what I can do when I start my journey. Which reminds me, oh... MY JOURNEY! My eyes widened and I flew out of the bathroom, going as fast as I could. Barely registering the bowl of cereal my parents left for me before they went to their jobs.

My parents used every penny of their hard earned savings trying to get me a trainer license. Something about not wanting me to live in the conditions they had to. I don't mind really, but they insisted, so I gave in. And I would rather die then be late to that chance that took almost 5 years for my parents to get.

I tried to get some jobs to help out my family, but my parents told me they would rather see me grow up with a normal childhood. Not have me support the family. Like my life is normal. But I can understnad where they're coming from.

At least I don't have parents who are mean to me. I've seen them. The people in the world. And I know that I'm lucky not to have those kind of people as parents. Because I'm sure if I did...I'd go insane.

A 15 year old shouldn't be relied on to get money for his family, but hey, I'm not a regular 15 year old. That's right. Because of my parent's sacrifice, I have to repay them somehow. After all, after every battle, I'm supposed to get money. I might not get rich, but it's something.

Yep. I became a trainer solely for helping my family.

Not for the fun...not for the pokemon...not for the freedom. Nope, just supporting my family.

I picked up my backpack, which was somewhat filled with food and other things I might need on my journey. We didn't have much food, but I know I would have enough food for a couple days.

I raced out of my house door, not bothering to lock it. After all, we don't even have much in our house, whats to steal? The grass seemed to sizzle as I rushed through them. The big laboratory that looked like it was mocking me, on the grassy hill so close to me, but so far away. That was in Nuvema town. I live about half of a mile away. Just more to run for me. Yay...No. But!

The famed Professor Juniper was waiting for me in that lab, with those three starter Pokemon. One of them would become my partner, and that would decide my fate in life. Sort of.

I had to get there, no matter what!

I was slowing down to a steady jog now, and the doors of the white building that seemed so clean were right in front of me. BAM! I burst right through the doors and came upon the sight of lab aides looking at me like I was crazy, and Professor Juniper come up to greet me.

The assistant she was talking to left in the dust, looking at us in wide and somewhat disgusted eyes. Well, more like me, but I don't really care. After all, why should I? Being poor has taught me. People will always look down on the poor. It's up to you to prove them wrong.

"Well hello there." The professor said as she looked at a piece of paper on a notepad. "Red right?" She questioned me as she looked up to observe me. I nodded dumbly, not really sure what to expect from this. I was still panting from the run.

"Have you come to get your starter pokemon?" She asked me. I nodded again, and she checked something off on her notepad. Then she took off a sticky note that was on her papers and then crumpled it and threw it away, frowning softly. I managed to see a few words, but they weren't important right now.

So yeah, I was talking to Professor Juniper, wait, THE Professor Juniper! She was right in front of me! The one thing racing through my mind was, 'So much for first impressions' with that, I started hyperventilating.

Professor Juniper laughed. "Now, now, can't have you dieing on me here." She ushered me into a seat next to a clear table with a briefcase on it. "You actually came here a few minutes early, so we'll have to wait for the other two trainers."

My eyes widened as it rested on the briefcase as I thought. That briefcase contained my future. The partner that was going to be my best friend, my fighter. But when I heard the 'few minutes earlier', I fell down in depression.

Professor Juniper laughed at my crestfallen expression, and was about to go comfort me when the doors to the lab opened. A figure came in revealing a boy with a clean blue T-shirt and black pants that seemed like they were ironed a million times.

I narrowed my eyes. Blue. Ever since I was born and I told people my name was Red, I was mercilessly teased and mocked by all those around me. But the worse was HIM. Blue was the bane of my existence, or broccoli. Wait a minute! What am I talking about? I've never even had broccoli before!

He was everything that I wished to be, and he treated it like it was nothing. He had a mother and father that spoiled him silly, his very own fan club made up of girls who only like him for his good looks and money.

He seems like one of those princes from all of those story books that my mom bought for me from the library. Except he's not nearly as nice as the people in the books. But it's to be expected. Life isn't fair after all. I learned that a long time ago.

I hate him. He even changed his own name to Blue, because he thought it would be a good way to tease me. I didn't even know him before he changed his name. I think he became Blue after he heard my name.

Just thinking about it makes me mad. He's so arrogant, he can't even find one mistake in his whole entire life. He probably just asked his mom and dad to be enrolled in the program, like if it was simple as asking for a pack of gum, or a toy.

While mine had to work their butts off to even get half of the money required to pay to get enrolled. It just got me so angry.

Blue looked at me, and sneered in disdain, then looked at Professor Juniper and smiled happily, a complete change. He walked up to us, trying not to notice that I was there and started talking. "Good morning Professor, I have to once again thank you for the opportunity to get my very own Pokemon."

Professor Juniper's lit up in excitement. "Ah yes, Blue! It was nothing. After all, your parent's money was used to complete a lot of research. We have made astounding progress all thanks to you. It was only the logical thing to do to enroll you after that.

Just like I thought.

Blue smirked and finally looked at me, his body practically leaking out the arrogance and smugness that seemed almost normal for him. I scowled, but I tried to keep my feelings in check. Focus Red. Focus. Everything will be good in your journey. I calmed down eventually. Now all we had to do was wait for the third person.

I decided to get up and move to another seat, preferably one far away from Blue, and the Pokemon Professor I once revered. Looks like things are not always what they seemed.

Looks like I had to learn that the hard way. Just like everything else I had to learn.

I couldn't believe it. The professor that was spoken all across the Unova league succumbed to the will of a 12-year old, simply because his parents had money. It made me sick just thinking about it. As I moved away, Blue moved into my seat, but not before wiping it off, like he was afraid my 'poorness' would get on him.

Then the door opened and a cheery looking girl skipped in. A green purse on her arm and a big flashy hat with elegant clothing is what she wore. Just another one of those spoiled brats I'm disgusted to call part of my kind.

Really, one of the reasons I'm leaving is so I can never be hounded by girls who want to kill me for 'not respecting Blue.' There has got to be some sane people out in the world...

I hope.

She took a look at Blue and squealed, then ran to him to probably go talk to him and ask him for a date. I really don't care. But for now, I can excuse my nemesis and his fangirl because I'm finally going to get my Pokemon!

I can feel the excitement welling up in me. I waited a long time for this, and nothing is going to ruin this moment for me. Nothing! I just want to get a video camera and record all this. When I crush Blue with my pokemon, I'll remember this and sigh in nostalgia.

I almost didn't notice when Professor Juniper opened up the suitcase. Three pristine poke balls lay in the case. I stood mesmerized as I looked at the shiny reflective surfaces of the red and white balls. Blue just scoffed at me and looked somewhere in the distance, while his fangirl was looking at him.

I reached out to pick one of the balls up when a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Professor Juniper smiling. "Why don't we let the lady go first." I shrugged, as long I'm getting a Pokemon, I'm cool. I really don't care what Pokemon I'm going to get. I've never had any real friends, so anything will do for me. I heard people talk about how they want one type, and then another say they want the other. I don't really care. Besides, if they're starters, then they have to be somewhat evened.

Right?

I was so caught up, I didn't notice the girl, whatever her name is pick up an Oshawott, send it out, and start to cuddle it, like it was some teddy bear. I inwardly scoffed at this pathetic display of affection. The girl probably wouldn't even use Oshawott for fighting, just leave it to remain weak forever.

I would never let that happen.

Blue was looking interested right now, and I couldn't resist a jab. "Well Blue, ladies first after all." Blue stuck his hand out, then he stopped, looked to me, and scowled, the words finally making sense to his puny brain. Then he snatched up a ball and stuck his tongue at me.

Real mature.

There was only one poke ball for me, so I guess that was my choice. I took the ball, weighing it on my hand, looking at my reflection in its shiny surface. The poke ball felt so natural in my hands, and when I pressed the button, it minimized into a small orb. I wondered how that was even possible. I've never heard of this technology, well then again, I don't really keep up with this stuff.

I tossed it at a nearby floor, Blue already having opened his up, revealing a Tepig. Mine opened up, revealing a bright light that blinded all of us, and when it faded, a creature with a leaf for a tail, and green stubby limbs appeared. Tilting his head to the side and observing me, almost seemingly judging me, the creature looked away from me. "Sni."

I looked at the Pokemon in wonder, I've never seen a Snivy, I've only heard about them. Not a lot of kids like them because they're fast, not powerful. They all wanted the Tepigs and Oshawotts. It looked so interesting. I reached a hand out and a vine came out of somewhere on the Snivy's neck, and it slapped my hand away.

Blue broke out laughing behind me, and Professor Juniper failed to hide a few giggles too. I looked at the Professor in questioning, but she just said while giggling, "Ah, first impressions." She said as she calmed herself down. I looked to my right side.

I saw the girl started cooing to her Oshawott, "See that Oshy, that's a bad trainer. I'm a good trainer, you have nothin to worry about. Just leave that bad trainer and Pokemon alone and they won't bother you." The Oshawott just nodded dumbly, too soaked in the attention to actually listen.

My eyebrow twitched, and if Snivy had one, it probably would have too. I was going to go show that girl a piece of my mind, no hitting girls or not, she was going to pay. I took a step forward and Blue's smug voice called out from behind me, "Now don't run out on me yet Red!"

I turned around slowly, meeting Blue's arrogant gaze with cold, unflinching eyes. "What do you want." I asked. My voice sounded completely different when I was mad. It became deeper and icier, adding to the fear that I usually generate.

Blue wasn't fazed. "Lets battle! You and me!" I was ready to take him up on the offer when the professor spoke up. "You guy scan use the practice field out back. Just don't make too much of a mess." Blue looked a bit depressed the professor wasn't going, but he perked up right after that.

I calmly walked out of the lab, but on the inside I was excited. I was then stopped by Professor Juniper. "Hey Red." I turned around. "Your Snivy has a bit more developed limbs, so it punches and kicks a lot, okay?" I swear I could see Snivy scowl and then start walking again, but that didn't matter. This was my chance to beat Blue, and by Arceus I was going to do it.

Blue was right behind me, his nose sticking up while he smirked viciously. Our Pokemon followed, Snivy's demeanor uncaring, while Tepig's determined. I knew I was at a disadvantage, but I didn't care, I just wanted to beat him.

Then I realized, I had no experience using Pokemon. I faltered for a bit, but it was still noticeable. "What's the matter? Finally admitting defeat?" Blue's voice came from behind me. Ah well, I would cross that bridge when I came to it, but now, all that matter is DEFEATING BLUE!

I saw a grassy field, and I walked to one side, while Blue came to the other, our Pokemon following. I crouched down to Snivy's level. "Snivy." I whispered, "I'm not very experienced, but I'm sure we can beat him." Snivy scoffed and looked away, uninterested. I sighed, and then sent him out.

* * *

Blue's Tepig came roaring out, flames coming from its nostrils. While Snivy just stood there staring at it with its cold gaze. "Let's go!" I yelled. I expected Snivy to do something, but it still stood there.

Blue laughed, "If your Pokemon won't move, mine will! Tepig tackle!" Tepig raced forward, charging with all its strength. But then Snivy closed its eyes.

Tepig was getting close.

"Snivy get out of there!"

Closer...

"Go!"

Almost there...What's wrong with Snivy? Isn't he supposed to listen to me!

Actually, I didn't expect a pokemon to be fully loyal to me at first. But this kind of disobedience is ridiculous! I looked at Blue, who was smirkng while tossing his maximized pokeball up and down in his hand.

I looked back at the two pokemon, who were right about to collide.

"DODGE!" Get out of there Snivy! I think I heard mhy Snivy sigh.

Tepig was right in front of Snivy when its eyes opened, his eyes locking with Tepig's.

Tepig suddenly stopped its attacked abruptly, allowing Snivy to jump over it. Tepig then started to shiver, as it locked eyes once again with Snivy. Snivy then closed its eyes. I knew what he was doing. Leer. Blue yelled out again, "Finish him! Don't get scared! That Snivy is weak, you can easily beat him!"

Ooh, bad move Blue. Bad move... Snivy opened his eyes, dispaying a rage that wasn't there before. "Sni." The small pokemon said, while putting its arms into a fighting stance. That confused me, I thought that Snivy used grass moves and tackle, not fighting moves.

My Snivy is weird. But...

Oh well, as long as he wins.

Tepig charged, and Snivy blurred and appeared right in front of Tepig. Snivy hit the pig with its small stubby arms, seemingly ineffective, but actually very damage-inducing. Snivy kept punching with his green fists, and Tepig just kept taking the hits, unable to do anything else except bear with the pain. Finally the barrage stopped for Snivy to backflip, hit Tepig with his tail then land on the ground gracefully while Tepig crashed back, skidding across the field, kicking up dust.

Blue was shouting now, "Come on you weak Pokemon! Get up!" Tepig struggled back to its feet, just opening its eyes before it saw a green blur, then an excruciating pain in its chest, then nothing.

* * *

I was ecstatic. Snivy just won our first Pokemon battle! "Yes! Great job Snivy!" I felt sympathetic with the Tepig, looking at its crumpled form on the grass, but it was Blue's Pokemon, not mine.

I looked at Snivy, he was panting lightly while he was rubbing his hands. Looks like the battle took more out of him then I thought.

But first...

That was an amazing combo that Snivy did! I didn't even need to tell him anything! That was great!

I ran up to Snivy, picked him up and started swinging him around. It felt so good to finally put Blue in his place. I was so happy I didn't noticed Blue going over to his Pokemon, sneering, taking something out, and then returning Tepig. I kept swinging until Snivy got annoyed and hit me with its tail. I got the message pretty easily. But I was too happy to care. So I then took out its pokeball, whispered a few good words, the returned him.

I was a bit sad after I returned him, but I caught a hint of a smirk on Snivy's face as he left in a red beam, so I cheered up after that. I knew that Blue would probably make up some excuse, but at least I beat him, even if it would only be known by me. At least I had one proud thing in my life. I started walking back to the lab, with Blue traveling behind me, with his hands in his pockets and was glaring at my back.

I entered the lab like that, smiling happily with my Snivy in its pokeball dangling from my hip. Professor Juniper noticed our arrivals while the girl was trying to get her Oshawott to play tea. Honestly, some people just think as Pokemon as weaklings who can't do anything. The Professor then spoke up, "So who won you're little battle?" The girl looked up at Blue, totally expecting him to win.

"I did." Blue and I both spoke at the same time. I flinched. Blue still tried to tell lies to everyone. "Hmm." The professor said. "You both won? How is that possible?"

"I.." I was going to speak but Blue cut me off. "My Tepig destroyed his Snivy with his type advantage and my expert battling." The girl looked at Blue with adoring eyes and started squealing and I shook my head.

"Actually _I _won. Blue here is just lying. My Snivy beat his Tepig into the ground." I said with a bit more conviction. The girl glared at me, but I don't care. Join the list of people who hate me.

"Why don't you release your pokemon?" Professor Juniper offered. "See which one is more damaged." I nodded and released Snivy, who had a few scratches on him while Blue released Tepig, who looked almost brand new. How was that possible!

I...I mean Snivy beat his Tepig into the ground! Sure it was in a bit more...unconventional manner, but he still did! That reminds me, I have to ask the Professor about my Snivy's tendency to punch. After all...I'm getting off track. I focused to Professor Juniper who started to talk.

"It looks like Snivy is much more damaged then Tepig. Blue must have won." Blue sneered at me while I got angry. How dare he try to steal my glory... actually is this glory? Something like credit sounds nicer. The professor looked at me with calculating eyes." You shouldn't lie Red, you don't need to be embarrassed by a loss."

I glared at Blue, who was smiling widely, soaking up the attention like a sponge.

I tried to protest but she kept talking, "Anyway, I will be entrusting you three with an experiment." The professor brought out three... boxes? "These will function as your ID, and also as you're pokemon encyclopedia. Any pokemon you catch will be registered in this Pokedex. So catch them all, and you will all help my research. So good luck on your journey!"

She sent us off to the road immediately after that. I sincerely doubted that the other two kids would be able to catch anything. The fangirl would be too shy to hurt something, or be scared off. And Blue was just... Blue.

But...man. I forgot to ask the Professor about my Snivy. I looked back at the laboratory doors, which were closed shut with a taped closed signs on the door. When I said signs, I meant it. There were five signs hung up around the windows.

Wonder what they're trying to avoid.

But now, I lost my chance. I growled lightly. Stupid! Had to forget didn't I. Now I'll probably never know. I looked back at the sings, which now read, 'GONE FOR THE NEXT WEEK. CALL NUMBER.' I stopped reading after that. I didn't even have a phone, and the next Pokemon Center was in the next town.

Don't get mad at me for not having a phone. It's just...when you're poor, electronics don't tend to have the same uses. As for others, I glanced at the girl who was excitedly chatting into a phone... You get the point.

We were at the bottom of the hill where the lab was. We faced each other at the same time. Blue looked smug and...excited? "Next time you'll see me is when I beat the Pokemon league." He said in his usual tone, but not as much arrogance as before.

Wonder what got him so excited.

He started to leave with his faithful fangirl, whatshername, following. I stopped him though. "How'd you get your Tepig in better condition then my Snivy anyway? I know it wasn't like that in the first place." The girl glared at me and started to scream but was silenced by Blue.

"Hmph, shows what you know." He then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at me. I caught it easily as he started to walk away with the girl. I read the cover, it was some sort of bottle. 'Potion! Will help recover your Pokemon! Buy at local Poke Mart!'

That's how he got his Pokemon up hmm. Well I'll show Blue. Next time I'll beat him so badly that he won't be able to use any more potions. I released my Snivy and crouched down. "You're gonna need a name there." I put my hand on its head, and sighed as it shook it off again. "How about Leaf?"

A leaf suddenly pushed me back into the dirt of the road. My head was already used to the pain. Sad. I think it's going to need to be.I then tried to think of another name, but when I looked up at Snivy, he was smirking. "Leaf it is then." Then I got whammed into the ground again.

Yep. My head is going to hurt on this journey.

"Fine lets go already then." I motioned to my newly named Snivy as I got up, rubbing my head in pain. He was still smirking, hsi arms folded, looking as smug as a pokemon could get. But it wasn't like Blue's attitude, so I guess it's an improvement.

I didn't need to go home. My parents already had a talk with me last night. They came early from their night jobs to tell me that they wish me well. I have really nice parents. So that means that I'll be able to get a head start on my journey!

We then started walking in the distance, where we were going, I didn't know. "You know Leaf, I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Hit to the head. "OWW! You're mean..."

Will I be able to file for an abusive Pokemon report?

**A/N**

**So I started a new story, hope it's good. Anyway, I'm sorta new at this, so if you guys have any plot or grammer corrections, don't hesitate to tell me about them. **

**Anyway R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Route 1 was a long flat plain, with patches of thickets hiding potential threa... Pokemon. There were a few puddles around from a recent storm, but nothing too bad. There might be some pokemon hiding in there. But... not like I had anything to catch them with.

Sadly.

Anyway time to get walking! My Snivy and I were going to beat everything! Get some money, support my family. Live happily. Yep, my goals listed out. All...three of them.

Hey, what can I say? I'm a pretty straightforward guy.

I started humming a tune as I was walking through the grass. I made it into the thickets, and the grass rubbed against my legs. I didn't mind though. Then a twig cracked and I was instantly pushed to the ground, my face eating the grass.

I was about to yell at somebody...or Leaf, for knocking me down, but I heard a cry of pain. I turned over, and wiped the dirt out of my eyes. It stung to open them. Come on eyes, don't fail me now!

I heard sounds of a scuffle and I opened my eyes fully to see Leaf fighting a patrat. I knew it was a patrat because I would always see them when I was scouring for money. They were always eating out of trashcans and making burrows in the ground.

But...wow! Pokemon already! I barely got into the route!

The patrat was scratching with its claws at such a fast pace that I couldn't even see it, but Leaf could. Leaf was dodging all of the scratches while only getting a few injuries himself. I recognized this strategy. Leaf was trying to wear the patrat down and look for an opening.

Suddenly the patrat lunged as Snivy dodged its previous attack. THERE! The patrat slipped over a puddle of water and overextended, leaving its stomach open. "TACKLE!" I yelled. I don't think he heard me, but I was proven wrong as Leaf tackled right in the stomach and the patrat went flying through the grass, and it didn't get up.

I felt bad, so I went to check up on the patrat. Thankfully, it wasn't dead, just unconcious. I mentally sighed as I checked over Leaf. He was smirking, and tried to refuse my help, but he still had a couple scratches from attacks he couldn't block. I took out the potion. I looked at the potion, then Leaf, then the potion. I shrugged, I sprayed it on Leaf.

The wounds started healing up right before my eyes, it was unbelievable. In about 10 seconds, he looked as good as new. I think I'll need to get more of these interesting potions.

I was right about to stand up when I heard a bark. I turned around and saw a lillipup fly out of the grass and charge me. My eyes widened as it jumped but got tackled by a green blur.

Why! Why must pokemon be attracted to me and want to kill me!

Deja Vu.

Leaf was relentlessly punching the lillipup as it was on the ground struggling to get the foreign pokemon off of it. Leaf then jumped off as the lillipup groggily got to its feet, but then was smashed down by Leaf's tail.

Leaf jumped away and then started looking at itself in amazement. I don't really get it, why would he be so amazed with himself. That hit wasn't even hard.

I know, I'm a living witness.

The amazement didn't last long as a whole bung of patrat's and lillipup's surrounded us. Man why do these things always have to happen when I'm around?

It looks like we took down one of their friends, and they want revenge. Oh, this is not good, not good at all. There must have been 30 pokemon around us. We are not going to be able to survive this.

Leaf took a fighting stance and looked at me and my horror-stricken eyes. He sighed and jumped and bashed my head. I got up from the ground, snapping out of my stupor. I looked up to see Leaf smirking, but that smirk didn't reach his eyes. I knew that he was scared inside.

And you have to be pretty scary to scare Leaf.

I looked around and saw our enemies growling and snarling at us, showing off the impressive fangs and claws. But on some few faces, I saw a trace of amusement. Yes! I gained the favor of some of them because I have to put up with Leaf everyday! They must have taken pity on me!

But upon seeing my happy expression, a few patrat's and lillipup's faces got even more enraged and the others lost all trace of amusement. I guess they were still planning to kill me. Sad. I sighed."That still hurts you know." I said as I rubbed my head as I stood up fully. Then my determination rose. "If I'm going to go out, then lets go out fighting!"

I must have been so jumpy! I just said my first heartfelt speech that was going to raise all of our sprits, by all I meant Leaf, and allow us to WIN THE BATTLE! Even though it seemed pretty unlikely.

I wish I would survive to tell this story though. Red survived the wilderness for an 1 1/2. Yay! Just like that, Leaf was off like a bullet, tearing apart everything in sight. It was a sight to see. A lone Snivy taking on the group of Lillipup and Patrat bandits. Maybe we wouldn't die afterall.

It would have been cool if Leaf wasn't sent back flying after taking down 5 of them.

Scratch that, I'm probably going to die! At least I would be remembered. Known as the only Pokemon trainer in history to die right after he got his first Pokemon. Looks like even when I'm dead, my name will be said in disgust.

But more importantly, I have to help Leaf! I rushed over to him and sprayed him with the potion again, using up all of its contents. I just got that too! Leaf better repay me back my getting me out of this!

I hope.

Leaf got back up and was ready for action. I wonder what's in a potion, maybe I'd experiment with them one day. In the corner of my eye, I saw Leaf once again charging the enemy ...recklessly, OK what am I talking about...that was pure stupidity!

What's wrong with my pokemon!

I was surprised when Leaf didn't go down immediately.

Leaf was taking them on hand to hand, striking so hard that the Pokemon who dared to cross him stood no chance. He was dodging, and punching, his tiny fists destroying the other pokemon. Nobody stood a chance.

Yeah, that exaggerating.

I wasn't really watching as my Snivy was decimating the enemy forces, but I was thinking about how my death will teach kids a lesson about angering Pokemon clans. At least by my death, some people's lives in the future would survive. I focused on the batle again. It seemed I was really spacing out a lot now. I remember watching that show where the guy spaced out a... FOCUS! I yelled at myself.

I saw a few Pokemon in front of me watching Leaf, but me being so scared and the adrenaline pumped in my veins, I thought they were watching me, so I did the natural thing. I threw the empty potion bottle at them with my awesome baseball throwing skills.

Namely none.

The potion went far off course and ending up going on course to Leaf. Due to Leaf's great reflexes, he jumped right as the potion passed and a patrat demolished where he used to be, which currently had a lillipup there. They ended up both fighting each other, and then their groups started fighting each other. I sighed and looked to my right to see Leaf falling over from exhaustion, the battle finally catching up on him.

If he didn't I would consider him one of the toughest Pokemon I have ever met. Too bad he didn't.

I panicked and picked him up and looked over my options.

a. Ask the groups if they have berries.

b. Run the 3 hours to Accumula Town

c. Run the 1 1/2 hours to Nuvema Town

Yeah, I'm picking C.

I started running as fast as I could towards Nuvema town, specifically the Pokemon Lab. They oughta have one of those poke restorer things right?

I tried desperately to avoid the conflicting Pokemon tribes, and to my amazement, it actually worked. Thank Arceus, I disregard anything bad I ever said about you. It seems that with my horrible baseball skills, I had inadvertently started a huge spark between an already shaken relationship between the lillipup and patrat clans.

Cool.

You know, running for 1 1/2 hours is hard, but when you have a pokemon that is keeling over from exhaustion in your arms, you sort of get the strength to run all the way. Wait a minute... I could have just put Leaf in his ball and go faster. I facepalmed while running and fished out my ball and pulled him back in. Then I started sprinting.

I'm pretty dumb aren't I?

I sprinted all the way to the lab. I don't think that running a mile while sprinting the whole way, then have to sprint up a hill is good for my health. I was huffing and puffing by the time I got to the lab. If being a trainer means this much running, I'd rather quit my 3 hour pokemon journey. I hope this is a one time thing. I fell to the ground right as the door opened and Professor Juniper came running out. Then she ran back in holding my poke ball.

Yep, I really hope this is a one time thing. That was my though before passing out.

* * *

I woke up on a bed that felt nicer than my own. That was a nice dream. I looked to my left to see a... Snivy! So it wasn't a dream! Hmph, well good for me. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. They were so shaky, I wonder why... oh yeah, the running. Good thing I don't have to do that anymore.

The door opened and it revealed Professor Juniper. She had a serious expression on her face, "Why was this Snivy hurt so badly." I wanted to say we got owned by two groups of Pokemon, but that would just sound downright pathetic.

"He got hurt in a battle." I replied, trying to keep my heartrate down and my voice even, trying to keep all signs of lying out of my body.

The professor looked at me for a moment and then sighed. She offered a small smile, "Try to tone it down this time, we don't need Pokemon getting hurt. There are enough abusive trainers out there."

I nodded, knowing that she already sent one out to the Pokemon world in Blue, but no need to pour salt on the wounds. So I just picked up Snivy and started carrying him out of the lab, limping and tripping all the way.

* * *

In the lab, Juniper was talking to her assistant, "That kid won't make it very far, he probably won't even be able to beat one of the lillipup or patrat." Her assistant nodded. "But he'll figure it out. Someday, probably not for a long time, if he ever does."

"Fire!" The smoke alarm went on. Juniper sighed.

Maybe the kid would be able to find his way out of Route 1.

He probably couldn't even take on anyone at the current level he is now.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

I was walking back to the road to Accumula town with Leaf traling behind me. Leaf just woke up and he made a big deal of not being carried, but I didn't care that much. Less weight for me!

A patrat, scratched and bruised burst out of the nearby grass. I sighed and looked to the sky. Why can't we ever have a normal walk through the route? I put my face in my hands and made a shooing motion with one hand.

Or that's what the Patrat thought it was. It was charged, fully intent on giving me a piece of his mind when it was knocked into a tree by Leaf. We continued walking, trying to ignore the whole thing.

We encountered a whole lot of lillipups, but the patrats were too afraid to even come near us. Gee, I wonder why? The lillipups went down easily, and we were about 3/4 of the way to Accumula town when I decided to make camp. The night sky was all around me as I chose a clearing next to a big tree.

My supplies were meager. No tent, a bit of food, and not even a lighter. I sighed, this was going to be a long night. I sent out Leaf for some firewood, we he easily gained by breaking down trees. Good training in that too.

I pondered, how was I going to start a fire? "Leaf, do you know how to start a fire?" He shook his head in disgust then looked at me with anger.

Oh yeah, grass type, and grass types hate fire. Of course he wouldn't know how to start one. I'm getting more idiotic as the days pass.

Oh wait, it's only been about 6 hours.

I sighed and sat down as another patrat appeared. I jumped up in shock, then heard something hitting the ground, as Leaf tackled the patrat into submission and sent it flying.

I looked to pick up what fell and my eyes rested on my metal Pokedex. You know what I'm thinking? Hit metal= sparks, sparks=fire. Lets do it. I grinned. Next thing I knew I was whamming my Pokedex on a tree, or the ground, getting some sparks, and we had fire!

I had to be careful with fire, I didn't want to be responsible for a forest fire. Think of all the precious foo-pokemon that would be killed!

I took out some supplies and Leaf looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed once again, I was doing that a lot, "I wasn't that rich, so this is what we're eating today." Leaf looked down and sniffled.

That's pathetic. It's coming from the Snivy who beat up two clans at once, and he can't even go without a huge meal for a day. I took out some strips of meat that my mom supplied me with and stuck them on a skewer. I proceeded to roast the meat over the fire, turning it around, watching lazily as the meet turned brown and sizzled. It smelled good, to say the least.

I heard a piece of grass move, and I twitched, while Leaf actually jerked violently. I motioned to him, and Leaf flew like a bullet into a nearby bush, and I zoned off as I vaguely saw a lillipup flying into a nearby boulder, and Leaf wiping his hands while walking back into the camp.

But I didn't really care. Nothing important right?

I took the meat away from the fire and gave it to Leaf to hold. He obliged and held it up while I cooked the bread. As I finished cooking the bread, a pile of berries dropped in front of me by a Snivy, still holding up the meat.

My eyes widened and I thanked Leaf graciously. I mashed up the berries with my hands, dirty right? And then put them on bread like jam. I just wiped off the berries and flung them on the ground. My hands were pretty dirty, and I didn't want Leaf eating from them.

I then ate the meat seperately while eating the bread, which tasted delicious by the way. I offered a piece of meat to Leaf, but he looked away and ate a berry off a nearby tree. How did I not notice those berries anyway? "Snivy." Leaf said as he started eating more. I sighed, looks like we got some trust issues eh?

I laid down and watched the night sky as the stars were suddenly visible to me. I didn't usually look at the sky like this, I was too afraid of robbers and people like that in our town to go outside. The stars were illuminating the night, some were shooting across the sky. I didn't know what those were, but they were beautiful. I felt a sudden weight on my stomach and I saw Leaf lying there.

I looked at him, he looked at me, and he looked away first. "Sni." I sighed, it's progress isn't it? I stayed there, Leaf on my stomach, looking up at the night sky until I fell asleep on the cold, somewhat wet grass.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, sighed at the state the fire was in, packed up, woke Leaf up and headed out. Right when I took a few steps out of my camp, a small boy that looked about the age of 11 came through the bushes. He looked at me, then Leaf, and screamed, "You have shorts on! Good for you!"

I tilted my head along with Leaf. Then we looked at each other and shrugged. The poor boy threw out a purple rat and yelled for it to tackle Leaf. I felt sorry for it.

Leaf simply jumped above the mouse and looked at it with his uncaring eyes. The 'boy' screamed out orders, more like a demon in disguise with that voice. I just told Leaf to take care of it. Leaf looked at me in with whiny eyes as if saying 'I want to play with it some more'. I shook my head, and he sighed then proceeded to completely destroy the mouse.

First the mouse was purple, second he had a horrible trainer, and third, he had the horrible luck to go up against Leaf. The boy started crying and saying stuff about how the shorts favor me over him, and he shall start praying to shorts more often. He ran off with his mouse throwing money at me.

I took the money confusingly, but hey, it's free money. I continued walking and found a reason for the boy's eccentric behavior. I blame it all on Kanto. Kanto trainers are crazy, preaching the shorts, and acting like lunatics. That boy must have been exposed to Kanto for too long. I should send him a get better card. But I won't give him his money back.

We met a few more Pokemon, but Leaf beat them to the point where they couldn't even crawl, less move. I felt sorry, but they attacked us first. It's only self defense. Not really, but in the Pokemon world, it's eat or be eaten, not like we're eating them or anything.

Maybe.

Leaf, being a grass type and all found us some berries that we can eat. I though it was a pretty useful skill. All I wish is that I had poke balls. I could barely pay for a place to stay, or food, I can't even afford a potion.

I feel so sad.

But we just reached the gates of Accumula town, scathed, but not crazy, unlike that Kanto kid. I felt so happy, I was able to go from my hometown to this place. It definitely looks bigger than Nuvema though. I just stared at how much bigger the town was. I heard a caw from a bird, and I snapped back to attention.

Oh well, no use standing around.

So that leads me to my current situation. I'm walking around, looking for a place called the Pokemon Center, where you can supposedly heal your pokemon for free, and sleep there for free.

I don't trust it. It seems too open, not the deception that is present in the real world.

Like some random weird guys trying to start something like peace by bringing up something crazy like releasing all our pokemon into the wild.

So I'm walking around when a voice booms, "WE MUST LIBERATE THE POKEMON!" It seems interesting, so I go up there to see what looks like... knights? They are all surrounding this guy with weird hair. They must obviously be from Kanto. "RELEASE YOUR POKEMON! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO WORLD PEACE!" Wow, I am spot on with these guesses aren't I.

They disperse and I'm wondering what just happened when a guy comes up to me and taps my shoulder, instinctively making my fist hit him in the face. You gotta have fast reflexes to live in Nuvema. The guy just gets up like its nothing and says, "Your pokemon says interesting things. Fight me."

I raised my eyebrow. This guy seemed really weird. He had green hair, a white hat, and he had this interested expression as he looked me over. I shuddered a bit and moved to avoid him, but he kept following me.

Fine! If that's how you want to play it!

I breathed in and out, trying to collect myself. My emotions simmered down, and I faced the weird stalker guy with crazy hair.

"No."I said calmly. I had other things to do. Like find a Pokemon Center, sleep, and train.

The guy sputters, "W.w..why not!" This guy is an idiot.

"My pokemon's injured, don't have time for a silly battle. Unless..."

"Unless what! Tell me!" The guy shouted, attracting some attention around us.

"You give me all of your money regardless if I win or lose."

"Okay."

"I know it sounds weird but...what? Did you just say okay!"

"Yes."

I asked him, "How much cash you have?"

This guy, he took out a bag, and showed me the most money I have ever seen in my life! But... then again, I haven't seen a lot of money in my life. I'm not losing this! "Lets go." I said. I tapped by pokeball and brought it out of my shorts. I then maximized my pokeball and threw it while the other guy did the same.

Leaf appeared on the battlefield, with a purple cat. A cat. A CAT! I can beat this thing easily! Free money here I come! "Leaf destroy him!" I yelled while laughing evilly thinking about the money I'm going to gain.

The cat charged at Leaf, and Leaf stayed still until the last moment, using his arm and punching the cat right in the face, sending it flying and breaking a bench in the square. The guy looked at Leaf with wide eyes. That gave me the time to take his money, return Leaf and run off.

I kept running and running until I thought he was off my trail. But I don't think he even followed me. I ended up crashing into a door. I looked up, cursing. I didn't have time to run into buildings. I had to find the Pokemon Center! I read the words 'Pokemon Center' I cursed even more as I basically rammed the door down. The nurse was unprepared for my entrance.

I tried being as polite as possible, "Excuse me, but can you please heal my pokemon?"

The nurse looked at me, blinked. Blink. Blink..."Okay then!" She took the poke ball out of my hands and put it into a machine. "You will have your Pokemon back in 1 hour. Would you like to rent a room."

I narrowed my eyes. "So is this all free."

The nurse looked at me with widened eyes, "Oh Heavens no, this is all paid by the Pokemon League. Trainer's money goes into this and gym battles and other things." The nurse then looked at me with a calculating gaze. "YOU are a pokemon trainer who's registered right?"

"Y. I am." I said, feeling nervous at the seemingly bi polar nurse. But that explained why my parents had to pay so much for all of this. I just hope that the league used their money right.

"I aM DeXTeR, PrOpERtY of ReD, IdENTiFicaTiOn 332134 BEEP!" Was the demented voice that came from my Pokedex in my pocket said. It must have broke when I was using it for fires. Hehe.

But I haven't had rest for a long time, so as soon as she gave me my key and room number, I raced to my room, but stopped. I forgot Leaf...sigh. Why do I have to wait for himi?

So I came down to the front, waited for an hour, most boring hour of my life, got Leaf, who was still sleeping, and practically jumped into my bed, I was holding onto Leaf so I wouldn't crush him and went out like a light.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just so you know, I'm not discriminating on women AT ALL. Jusy saying that a whole lot of the girls in the story will be fangirls. Red will meet other women who aren't, just so you know.**

**Flameboo: I'll take your advice and split my chapters. And thanks for the grammer corrections. Personlly, I made a lot of girls be fangirls to make the main female characters stand out better. Thanks for the review!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its surrounding partners does not belong to me**

Chapter 2

I woke up bright in early in the morning, the shabby Pokemon Center bed creaking as I moved off it. That was the best sleep I've ever had! I slowly got out of the bed, popping and cracking my bones. The floor was spotless, I should give the nurse a tip, as I moved to the bathroom to wash up. I looked at my brown hair in the mirror and started to shake it, putting it right back in its messy mop form.

Right where it should be!

I was so busy looking in the mirror, I didn't notice Leaf walk up next to me and tap my ankle. I started to put some toothpaste on a toothbrush that I found while I was looking through my pockets while Leaf kept tapping me.

Weird that my mom would pack toothpaste and a toothbrush, but not something that could actually be used.

Oh well, I just listed it as how all mom's act. Or maybe mine is just special.

While I was pondering all these things in my head, Leaf was getting mad, no mad was an understatement, more like furious. Right when I was about to put the toothbrush into my mouth, Leaf jumped up, and hit me in the head, sending me flying into a wall, somehow not making a dent, with toothpaste flying all over me.

I bet my head is going to get a whole lot stronger on this journey.

But anyway, these walls are pretty strong. Now I really have to give that nurse a tip!

I looked at Leaf angrily, but he just smirked and pointed to the bathtub. "Sni." I scratched my head in confusion while Snivy came closer to me. I crawled backwards as my crazy Snivy came forward until I finally reached the wall. I put my hands in front of me to protect myself. I was fully expecting another blow, but when 10 seconds passed, I slowly put my arms down...

Only to get hit in the face, skidding until I hit the bathtub wall with my face. Never mind about that tip, the floors are TOO slippery! I rubbed my head in pain.

I looked up, into the expectant face of Leaf who was smirking and pointing at the bathtub again.

Are all pokemon weird like this, or by some stroke of fate, I got the only dysfunctional Pokemon in the world?

But Snivy raised his fist, and I stammered, "O..okay." Leaf pointed at the bathtub again, and I looked at it, then Leaf, and shrugged and got in the bathtub. I looked at my Snivy, and he pointed to the faucet. I shrugged and turned it on, warm water flowing out, soaking my clothes in the process.

I really didn't care, my clothes needed a good soak anyway.

Leaf sighed happily, "Vee, vee!" Then he jumped in the water. I waited for a few minutes for him to resurface, but if he wasn't going to do that anytime soon. I got worried so I waded near the spot where he dived in, and looked into the water.

Only for Leaf to pop back out hitting my head, and making me fall back.

"OW! Man Leaf, do you really have to do this to me?" I looked at Leaf, but he was floating on the water, his shiny sheen of scales glistening in the...sunlight? I looked up, and saw a lightbulb on, its light shining around the room, but it looked old. Leaf couldn't have his skin be that shiny in this light.

I observed Leaf closer, and saw that his scales were actually emitting light! This was amazing. I never even noticed how the water levels were going down steadily, even though I didn't pull the plug. When I didn't feel any water on my body, I looked around confusedly until I saw Leaf lying near a puddle.

Then he got up, walked to the puddle, and put his hand on it.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then the puddle rapidly became smaller.

It was only a few drops now.

And now, there was no water on the ground. I looked at Leaf, who sighed happily. I was thinking what happened when I remembered that grass types had an ability called absorb, which allowed them to sap energy from around them.

Woah. How did Leaf know this? I didn't see him using it yesterday. Hmph. Maybe he can only do it on water.

Oh well, it doesn't matter. Because we'll be training, and by the end of the day, he'll be able to absorb everything! "Leaf." My Snivy looked at me. "We're going to go run a few errands, then train for the rest of the day." Snivy sighed, then got up reluctantly and followed me as I raced out the door, making sure to lock it.

I ran out of the Pokemon Center door, ready to go to the shops around Accumula Town, when I remembered I forgot Leaf! I stopped abruptly, and waited impatiently, tapping my foot. When Leaf finally came to my side, I stooped down to his level. "If you don't keep up with me, Blue and that girl who called you stupid will get stronger than you." Leaf perked up, and his eyes shone with anger. "Good, and this will be good training."

With that, I flew out of the Pokemon Center trying to go as faster as I could, people looking at me like I was crazy, while my Snivy ran loyally, somewhat, behind me all the way to the shops on the other side of the town. I bet if I didn't say this was training, he wouldn't do it.

* * *

The poke mart was at least, a bit smaller then the Pokemon Center.

To clarify, it was huge!

My Snivy and I walked around, marveling at the stands and shops, my hair still dripping, but my clothes were dried. Weird. Anyway, the shops were glorious. They were selling things like potions, to stuff you don't even need. There was a guy selling feathers for 10,000 poke!

That's more than what's my house is worth!

I felt the money in the wallet that I 'won' from the weird guy jiggling in my pocket, just waiting to be used by me to buy stuff. I thought there was about 5000 poke in it, and that was more than enough to supply me for the journey.

Or that was what I thought.

The prices at the stores were outrageous. Even a regular potion cost 1000 poke. The pokeballs cost 2500 poke! I couldn't believe it. At my town, items barely cost 50 poke! What happened to the economy. I asked a local shopkeeper about this.

"Hahaha! You come from a small town, Accumula Town is way bigger than Nuvema! More customers mean we have to raise the prices! You sound like a good kid. Here have this!" He dropped a potion in my hands. I looked at it like it was a treasure. I thanked the nice man incessantly and went on my merry way when I came across a booth.

"Super rare pokemon here! Only 5000 poke!" This guy was screaming out to the public while holding a newspaper like a bat. Being me, I didn't trust the guy, but you never know...

I walked up to him and looked at him, then the ATM that I was originally walking to. My parents would access their bank account and see tons of money, that was my plan. But this guy...

I looked at the ATM, then the guy.

Back to the ATM, then the guy.

I shook my head. I moved to the ATM and deposited my money. I looked over to the guy and saw him give a pokeball to a young kid. The young kid opened the ball to see a... flopping fish.

I almost burst out laughing right there. This guy just suckered a kid for a fish. I wiped a tear from my eye as the kid then approached me with an angry scowl on his face that made him look like a crying baby. "Battle me! I have an ultra rare pokemon!"

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow, loving the way how I made this kid so angry.

This guy must have been a true con artist, to almost fool me. But man was that a good scam! Living a hard life made me realize how skilled people have to be to get money from people without having to resort to violence.

Cause too many people already do that.

The kid got even more angry and kicked me in the leg, making me narrow my eyes. I took out my poke ball and maximized it. The kid grinned, and we both threw our poke balls at the same time. They collided, hit the dirt and unleased. My poke ball flew back into my hand while the kid's hit his head, making him fall down.

The kid got back up and yelled, "Pokemon destroy him!" I shook my head. This guy just expected his pokemon to follow his every order? Typical kid. I watched his Pokemon.

It flopped.

Flopped again.

Man! I burst out laughing, while Snivy was already on the grounds holding its sides. I get why it was such an ultimate pokemon. It beat every opponent by making it laugh too much. I just called out, "beat it!" I said before I fell to the ground laughing more. The kid snarled, a look of pure fury, walked over to me, but Leaf was able to get up and punt the fish like a football.

The fish flew farther and farther, flopping like it was flying, until it collided with the kid's head, knocking them both out momentarily. The kid got up anrily while I got up slowly, still chuckling. He yelled, "My family will hear of this!" He then returned his fish into its ball and stormed off, leaving some money.

Sound like anyone? I don't remember in fact.

I picked up the money and walked over to my partner. "You're not hurt are you?" I asked with a cocky smirk, with chuckles threatening to break out. I then got slammed into the ground. I got back up, rubbing my head in mock pain. Looks like those hits don't realy affect me anymore, huh. I then giggled, then froze.

I never giggle.

My Snivy was looking at me with an uncaring expression, but even I could see that it was interested in why I stopped. I then yelled out the first thing that came to mind, "TRAINING!" I then ran off, with Leaf's eyes opening suddenly and running off after me.

Trees blurred as I raced faster and faster, leaving behind a trail of fire. Nah! Just kidding. Can't believe anyone could believe that. I was just jogging, ahead of Leaf, but not too far. Don't want him to lose me after all.

I passed the Pokemon Center and ran past the gates of Accumula Town.

We ended up in a clearing near the entrance of Accumula Town. I walked up to a tree, and kicked it, watching Leaf from the corner of my eyes as it observed me with curious eyes. I looked at him, and we locked eyes. Then I turned to look at the trees. "I want you to try absorbing these trees."

Leaf's eyes widened, and it looked at me with something akin to confusion. I chuckled and told it to put his hand on the tree, watching as it did. "Good now try absorbing it like you would with water."

Leaf nodded and closed its eyes, a green hazy aura surrounding it. I vaguely saw a few drips of green energy coming out from the tree and into Leaf, and the stream started forming, when it abruptly collapsed. Leaf fell down on the ground panting heavily and I nodded. "Good job."

I took out a pack of water that I got from the Pokemon Center, good people they were, and poured it on my partner, watching as he got up almost right after. I nodded as he immediately tried to absorb more energy from the tree, making a bit more progress.

Leaf was trying hard, he went down, then got up and kept trying, determined to learn this skill. I wondered where he got his resolve, if all Pokemon were like this, then it was no doubt why Pokemon were so loved.

He just kept trying to learn. I don't know why. Leaf collapsed from exhaustion and I came over to him to check on him, only for him to push me back as he got up slowly, his legs shaking as he tried again.

He got up.

Fell down.

His feet buckled as he hit the ground.

He started absorbing trees from there. He was grunting as the energy flow started increasing. But it looked like it didn't want to cooperate, pushing back into the tree, only for Leaf to growl and drag it out himself into his body.

But the energy didn't look like it was doing anything to help his body.

It was inspiring to watch him. See his resolve to learn this move holding true as his body failed him.

I tried to stop him a few times, but he stopped me and glared at me defiantly.

But I wondered... Other grass pokemon can do this easily, why can't he do it?

However, I knew one thing, he is probably the best Pokemon I could have ended up with.

I watched for hours and hours as Leaf kept going. I disregard anything that I might have said about this guy. He was a hard worker, and I couldn't be happier to have him as my Pokemon.

Even if he is abusive.

The stream of energy got clearer and thicker as time went by, and trees shriveled and wilted as Leaf absorbed all of their energy. Finally, I stopped him. By the time I did, he had panting heavily, and the wet ground was proof of his unbreakable commitment. The sun was going down, and there wouldn't be much daylight left. I motioned for him to come here.

I whispered, "Good job Leaf, take a rest." With that, Leaf fell unconscious, and I carried him back to the Pokemon Center. As I neared the entrance of Accumula Town, I saw 2 people I hoped I would never see again.

Blue and his fangirl were right there at the entrance. I looked at him, he stared back. We kept staring, both of us unblinking until a feminine screech came from the girl. I looked at her, as she pointed at me. "I want to battle you!" She yelled. I looked at her with cold disdain obvious in my eyes. People like her had no right to battle me. Come back when you actually train, as hard as my Snivy, then I'll consider it.

I then looked to my shoulder, where my Snivy was resting, then back at her. She blinked, then noticed my point, before blushing and hiding behind Blue.

Blue sneered at me, the same sneer that I hated when we were younger. When he would always tease me about not have good parents. That same sneer that made me clench my fists everytime I saw it. When I was younger, I would run away, afraid of his status. But now, I had a partner, and I won't back down."Still haven't gotten another Pokemon Red! Man I thought you were better than that! Even she," He looked at the girl, "Has more Pokemon than you."

The girl nodded, happy that she received attention. Blue sent out his pokemon, a Patrat and his Tepig, who were both looking at me with disgust. Looks like it wasn't long before that nice Tepig became evil under Blue. I didn't blame him, even I would have done the same if I were under him.

That or run away.

Blue laughed at me and yelled, "Looks like your Pokemon's still weak as ever." That comment got me really angry. He had no right to question my Pokemon's strength, not after seeing him train today. I returned Leaf to his poke ball, and then charged Blue, fully intent on wiping that smirk off his face, more like rearrange his face so badly he won't even be able to smile ever again.

I didn't care about his status.

I didn't care what would happen to me.

I only cared that Blue would never insult my Pokemon ever again.

**Ever!**

I did something that was horriibly reckless. I charged against pokemon. Against _pokemon!_ What kind of idiot am I. No wait! I can answer that. I'm the sort of idiot that protects their _friends!_

I guess all that running was good for me, since once Blue's pokemon charged at me to protect their master, I was able to dodge both their tackles. But in the corner of my eye, I barely registered that Tepig was getting ready for a fire attack. I turned my head to see smoke coming out of his nostrils. My eyes widened as I tried to speed up, but in a few seconds a fireball was heading my direction fast.

I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, or use Blue as a shield, how much I wanted to do that! But I couldn't, so I did the only thing a good trainer would do, I threw Leaf's poke ball out of the way and resigned myself to my fate. I looked at the fireball still racing towards me, then to the poke ball lying out of its reach, and I knew that if I were to die, I would die with no regrets.

Yep, no regrets.

No regrets at all...

WAIT! My parents would be worried for me. I couldn't die, I had to save myself. Too bad I didn't notice the increase of heat and burning sensation of my clothes before it suddenly stopped.

I snapped my head back to where the fireball was, but it was gone except for the marks in the grass it left. There was some sort of monkey in front of me though. Wow I get saved a lot. After this, I have got to bring emergency supplies, whatever they were. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard someone yell. I looked behind me to see a guy dressed in red looking at all of us with stern eyes. "What happened here?" The guy said with his voice as cold as steel.

I was sweating, about to respond when Blue beat me to it. Again.

I have got to take some classes on speaking!

"Well you see this guy just randomly tried to attack me, so I used my Pokemon to fight him." Blue said, flicking his blonde hair like he owned the world. The guy's eyes narrowed as he motioned to his monkey thing to return to his side.

"That's not what I saw." Blue's eyes widened for a fraction for a second before it returned to his regular arrogant manner. "What I saw was some nobody rookie trainer," Blue gritted his teeth, "Try to pick on a trainer who was trying to get his Pokemon to the Center."

"That's not tru-" Blue started.

"QUIET!" My ears hurt as I heard the guy say that. "Even so, why would you use Pokemon to attack someone? Too scared to actually do something?"

Blue clenched his fists, but he remained silent. The girl looked between the two men, more like a boy and a man, before glaring at me, as if saying _It's all you fault Blue got in trouble! _I just shook my head and once again thought, join the list, before patting out a few flames that were on my worn down clothes.

"Get out of here punk, I don't want to see you ever again." And with that Blue, left, albeit reluctantly, while his fangirl was still glaring at me. The guy looked at me and nodded before throwing me Leaf's poke ball and leaving. I couldn't believe it, I didn't even see him pick up Leaf's poke ball. I got to get that guy teach me in the way of owning Blue.

But anyway, what was I doing again?

Hmm...

Oh yeah! I was bringing Leaf to the Pokemon Center. Which reminds me... RUN RUN RUN RUN! I took off like a bullet, knocking people over and making people yell at me in anger. I really couldn't hear any of it with the wind howling in my face and all. I had to make sure Leaf made it.

I made it into the Pokemon Center right as when the nurse gave a poke ball back to a trainer. I speed walked to the front desk and gave the nurse Leaf's pokeball. I told the nurse to deliver Leaf to my room.

I looked around the center. A white and red paint job on the walls, with a few computers and a phones. I decided to walk towards the phone. Seeing as my parents didn't have a phone, I was going to rely on Professor Juniper to tell my parents how I was doing.

I picked up the phone and dialed in her number, how I remembered that I didn't know. Finally someone picked up the phone, "Professor Juniper's labs, Professor Juniper speaking." I heard the slightly wavy and crinkly voice from the phone say.

"This is Red Professor."

I heard a gasp, then. "How are you? Are you hurt? How's your Pokemon doing?" I discreetly heard, I'd never thought you'd make it, but I ignored it.

I asked, "How come Snivy can't learn grass moves that easily?"

The Professor stammered, " Well, um, how can I say this,Blue's parents paid me to give you a Pokemon that would be handicapped."

My teeth gritted in anger, "So you would do anything someone else says because of money?" I challenged.

A sharp gasp was heard, "I di-"

"You did, you just tried to sabatoge a kid's dream, and for what, money? You disgust me _Professor_." I snarled, losing control of myself for a split moment.

The Professor sighed. "Looks like you won't listen huh? Well here's some advice, use TMs. Th-" I slammed the phone down on the return slot, hearing enough. I needed to get out more, this was stressing me out.

I heard the phone ring again, and I ignored it. The nurse politely told me to answer the phone. I told her it was an ex-girlfriend. She shut up immediately, patting my shoulder sympthatetically. I told her not to answer the phone no matter what, or she'll track me down.

The nurse nodded and went away. Thank Arceus! That was annoying.

Wait a minute! I'm acting like Blue! I better stop now! I didn't want to become anything relatively close to Blue! That's like comparing food to garbage. The garbage being Blue of course.

* * *

I woke up, falling off my bed and hitting my head on the floor, effectively waking myself up. I washed up and looked around for the usual source of pain from my partner. When I couldn't find one, I went down to the front desk to ask for my Pokemon's location. The nurse's reply was, "Oh, we found him training in a clearing. Passed out from exhaustion that one. He's a fighter." She gave me his poke ball and said, "Come back anytime!"

I got it now. He fights so hard to make up for his shortcomings. He keeps himself aloof for... haven't figured it out that far yet.

I waved to the nurse behind my back as I was already walking out the door. She yelled something like stay on the move and you'll be safe! I asked around the locals for the direction of Route 2. I eventually found it, after having to pay some shady guy for directions. It was... right behind the Pokemon Center.

Man am I an idiot or what?

You know what, don't answer that.

So I set off, walking through the grass when I was attacked by a purple blur. There, in front of me, was a cat thing, like the one that weird guy had, foaming at the mouth. I was confused, didn't dogs usually foam at the mouth? Anyway, I sent out Leaf, and he immediately sprung towards the target.

He decimated it with a single punch, sending it skidding into a nearby rock, cracking it.

I whistled, looked like that training really worked. Too bad that rock is was a Patrats' den. They spread out like the plague, surrounding Leaf, just like last time. But this time, Leaf was ready.

The first one charged at Leaf, determining him the bigger threat, not like I'd ever admit that, going pretty fast for me. But I was a human, so I probably couldn't judge speeds very well.

Turns out I was right.

Leaf immediately dodged the punch to his face by ducking, then uppercutting the Patrat, and slamming it with his tail into another Patrat. Two more joined the fight. New more went down. These rats kept coming, even Leaf couldn't take them all down.

"Leaf! Use your new move!" I yelled to my Pokemon. He smirked and jumped as two punches came his way. His stubby hands took hold of his enemies heads, their green energy flowing like a huge river into Leaf. Leaf grunted, and then threw the Patrat's into the crowd, then jumping in himself.

Leaf was ripping up all of the Patrats, dodging, jumping, punching, hitting them with his tail. It seemed that Leaf was tiring though, but he didn't tire before. It must have been the absorb move. I wonder why though...?

Oh well, we'll train with it later. In the battle, if you could call it that, Leaf was destroying. It was more like a masscre, but without the deaths. Actually, I don't know if any pokemon died out there. I was yelling out courageous words and doing stuff that a trainer would usually do.

I felt so useless.

Suddenly, all of our enemies stopped, and a new, clean looking Patrat with battle scars all over his body. That must have been the leader. I could see it too. He looked pretty scary looking at us with that unflinching gaze. Leaf charged recklessly. "Leaf no!" I yelled as he got hit back with a fist to the stomach. This Patrat must be pretty strong to hit Leaf. Leaf charged again, trading punches with the leader.

Jump. Leaf jumped over a scratch that would have hit his head. He flipped in midair and landed on his feet away from the Patrat. Leaf charged.

Punch. Dust flew as he moved through the plain they were fighting on. Leaf stretched his arm back and punched, dealing a glancing blow as the Patrat suddenly moved and ended up behind Leaf with his claws sharp and ready to draw blood.

Dodge. Leaf used his tail to propel himself above the Patrat. He then span.

Tail.

SMACK!

Leaf finally landed a hit, using his tail to send the Patrat flying back. But in midair, it flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. It's claws extended outwards and it glowed steel before it growled angrily and charged.

Metal claw. Dangerous. It has to be for me to know it.

Leaf charged too, his stubby fist clenched as he moved faster than ever. He was going way faster than the Patrat leader. They were right in front of each other and moving their fist.

Closer...

Getting closer...

So much tension was in the air!

Leaf's fist was outstretched, same with Patrat's claws.

Patrat's claws was right on Leaf's face, making a small scratch on his cheek, while Leaf completely dodged, and stuck his hand right on Patrat's chest, absorbing all his energy, then kicking him away.

Leaf kneeled down on one knee, blood dribbling down his cheek, scratches and bruises he obtained from his battle finally catching up to him. "Leaf!" I ran over to him to help support him. He was panting hard, the absorb and the battle taking a huge toll on him.

Yep, we need a whole lot more training.

"Pat." We looked up to see one of the Patrats coming up to us. I narrowed my eyes and shielded Leaf from their view. "Sni.." He protested weakly. Hey! Just because I'm a trainer doesn't mean I'm useless. At least I hope I'm not.

The Patrat bowed, like it was being forced, as it gritted its teeth in anger and blood was dripping out of its hands. I'm sure that's not good for him. But a path cleared up in the little crowd of Pokemon that surrounded us while Leaf battled. The Patrat's nodded to us as they glared.

It looks like we gained their respect. Nice.

I looked around in suspicion and made it quickly through the path, hoping that they won't attack while Leaf was down.

While I carried Leaf through the path, I was confronted by one last Patrat. The leader. Just great. The leader looked at us in interest, seemingly healed somehow, then pulled something behind his back. I tensed up, until he brought out a small berry.

An oran berry.

Living on your own for a while, not having much food makes you learn the land. These oran berries were tasty, and in order to get one, you had to look everywhere. It also has healing properties. Only for Pokemon though.

That was thoughtful of the leader.

What am I thinking? The leader hurt Leaf in the first place.

I snatched up the berry and fed it to Leaf, instantly revitalizing him, even though he still walked with a small limp. I took out my handy potion that the nice guy gave me and sprayed it on Leaf, watching as he healed right in front of me. But he now had a scar on his cheek. Makes him look even tougher than he already is.

Lucky.

Leaf looked at me, then the Patrat. I sighed and sprayed the rat too. It tried to bite my hand off in the process, but after it realized I was helping it, it stopped.

The rat healed up, nodded to me in recognition, and shook hands, or claws, err whatever with Leaf.

Seriously, I only get a nod! Really?

I guess I didn't do much, but a nod!

We started walking, the rest of the Patrats looking at us silently. I turned around and waved. Another nod. Seriously!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leaf felt pretty proud of himself. I was proud of him too, I just hope he doesn't turn into Blue Second Coming. Speaking of Blue, he's going down as soon as we get out of this stupid route. I was about to stop when a trainer ran into me. "I challenge you!"

Trainers popping up right after we beat a clan? What's with this world?

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, don't cry when I beat you."

The trainer screamed, "I'LL WIN! GO PATRAT" He sent out a Patrat that looked almost like the leader we just encountered, but is had a nasty scar going from its waist to chest. As it saw Leaf, it growled and roared, charging, disregarding its trainer completely. My Snivy seemed to recognize it, as it growled too, and avoided the stratch and punched the Patrat in the stomach and absorbed its energy, leaving it as a crumpling heap on the ground.

I wonder where that Patrat came from. Interesting...

The trainer had tears running down his eyes as he returned his pokemon and thrust money into my chest while running away crying. I blinked. I didn't even do anything that bad. If he had a potion, or was able to make it to the Pokemon Center fast enough, his pokemon would be fine.

We faced two more trainers, one with a purrloin, and another one with a lillipup. Both went down with one hit. They both ran off screaming about monster pokemon. I didn't get why they did this. If they trained their Pokemon harder, they would've have been stronger. Their losses were completely their fault.

Oh well, more money for me!

I was walking along the road looking around at the green grown grass that was moving gently in the breeze. I sighed and looked up. This was nice. I think I'm finally going to get some sleep.

I looked at Leaf who looked at me in disinterest. I wondered, would I need another fire? I looked at Leaf and pulled out my mutilated Pokedex. It was pretty disgusting. There were dents all over it and most of the color was scratched off it.

Eww...

I looked at Leaf sheepishly and he sighed then walked off mumbling about 'Sni' this and 'vy' that. I might as well make myself some shelter and be useful. I looked at a nice tree that looked like it would make some good cover and shelter. I walked over there and shrugged off my basically empty backpack.

Maybe I should stop bringing it all together if I'm not going to have anything in it. I looked at it.

Nah!

I could probably sell this thing for some money. I think I'll hold on to it for a while. Never know when I might need it. A big rule growing up in my neighborhood is to make sure to never throw anything that could be remotely useful.

I looked around. Some dumb pokemon might try to come in while we're sleeping and take something. No way I was going to let them get Leaf's poke ball. I shuddered. That was a scary thought.

I shook my head and looked at the sun. I fished a large stick near a pile of rubble that is probably present on all the routes of the Unova Region. I stuck the stick in the ground and then looked at its shadow. Then I looked at the setting sun. Four a clock. Got two hours.

I took the stick and made some markings in the ground for Leaf if he came back early. I then put on my backpack and walked away to find some more sticks. I had an idea!

I found lots of sticks that seemed like they were blown off by some unseen force, but I didn't care, it helped me. I put the sticks, more like logs with pointy endings on my shoulder and walked back to the camp, carefully avoiding the puddles of mud that were near my feet.

Didn't want to get my shoes any dirtier than they already are.

But this was pretty strange. It didn't rain anytime I was walking down Route 2. Oh well! No time to worry about it! I got excited, I was going to see my idea become a reality. I picked up the pace and made it back to the campsite, if you could call it that.

I saw Leaf sitting there eating a pile of berries. My eyes lit up and I put the logs down and ran over to him. He looked at me and then back at the berries and pushed the pile to me, then getting up and resting near the tree where I stuck the stick in the ground.

I started eating greedily, savoring the sour and sweet tastes my tongue was feeling. I looked at Leaf and offered him a berry. He shook his head and looked out the distance. Why does he have to be such a downer?

More for me!

I finished eating and I wiped the berry grime stuff on the grass. I heard that you can wash your hands on grass. Or was it on a different kind of plant. Oh who cares? This works regardlessy.

I got up and walked over to my log pile, eager to begin. I carried one over to the tree Leaf was resting on. I stuck a log near the tree in a diagnol position. Then I walked over to the pile again and stuck another log near the tree, same as the last one.

I kept going until the whole tree was surrounded in a circle of logs. I looked over to my pile of logs that was reduced to nothing. Looks like I'll have to go out for another run. I walked out of the campsite, waving lazily to Leaf who gave me a slight nod in return.

I walked around and looked in the spot I found the logs last time. This shocked me. All the trees were missing their leaves and the trunks were almost uprooted. The place where there were so many logs and debris was completely empty, the occasional creaking of the trees being the only thing that would break the silence.

I backed up and ran, going as fast as I could, looking to make it back to our campsite. Tremors suddenly started within the ground, making me stumble and slide across the ground. I saw cracks appearing on the ground.

This couldn't be happening. I've only begun as a trainer and I've already seen three natural disasters.

Great, just great.

I tripped and fell backwards as the earthquake suddenly stopped. I looked to see what I tripped on and saw logs! Looks like even if I was scared out of my skin, I got what I was looking for. I ran back to the camp site.

I made it through and saw Leaf looking at me confused. "Did you feel the earthquake!" I yelled at him in fright. Leaf slowly shook his head no, and my expression increased. "But! It was huge! I felt i-" I was slammed into the ground logs falling over my shoulder and laying around me.

I looked up to see Leaf looking at me with a bored expression, then he pointed to the logs that I had left up. They looked exactly like I had left them. But if that were true, then did the earthquake really happen, or was I imagining it?

I shook my head. I had a job to do. I couldn't worry about this. I picked up my logs and walked over to my half-finished project.

As I was nearing the end of Route 2, I was confronted by a girl. "Hey you! Is it true you have the monster pokemon in your possesion!" I looked around, seeing nobody, and then pointed to me. "Yes you! I challenge you to a battle!"

I scratched my head awkwardly, well this was weird. The girl was staring at me, smiling widely, almost too widely. It actually started to turn into a creepy grin before it suddenly changed into a smirk.

What with people and changing their face expression!

This was pretty much out of the blue, but it wouldn't be nice to just to refuse the challenge if there was no reason for me to do so. I shrugged. "Sure. Choose your pokemon. 1 on 1."

The girl threw out a poke ball revealing a weird green creature froggy thing with a bulb on its back while yelling, "Bulbasaur, help out your partner! I choose you!". I looked around, seeing if there was anybody else who did that weird intro, then shrugged and just sent out Leaf.

I scratched my head as I watched the obviously grass-type creature. The girl yelled, "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Leaves came from the creature, Bulbasaur, and headed towards Leaf. I didn't even know what they did, but they must hurt.

Probably.

"Ermm, dodge them Leaf?" I asked, not sure what to do about the attack. Leaf just sighed and dodged them all with precision speed gained from taking on 3 clans of pokemon.

In two days.

The girl seem shocked at this. I don't know what's so shocking. Has she never seen a pokemon battle?

Leaf just dodged. "Tackle!" The girl yelled again as Bulbasaur charged at Leaf, going pretty slow considering what've I seen over the past few days. Leaf must have thought so too beacuse he didn't even look at it when he dodged.

The girl seemed even more shocked. Must be from Kanto. All Kanto people are weird. I sighed, I actually thought this would be worth my time. "Take it down Leaf." I ordered. The girl had her mouth hanging open as my Snivy just proceeded to appear right in front of Bulbasaur, its tail already in motion, whacking it into a nearby tree, breaking it in two.

I thought people actually trained their Pokemon. Guess not, by the look on that girl's face. Oh well, I'll keep training until I can win the Pokemon League and support my family. The Bulbasaur tried to get up, but Leaf appeared right in front of it and had its hands extended. Energy came flowing off Bulbasaur and into my Pokemon, making it faint from exhaustion.

Leaf shook his head in disgust, he probably thought he was going to get a good fight off his fellow species. Too bad for him. I actually felt sad for him. Oh well, looks like we're going to have to keep training. I started walking away when the girl came up to me. "Wait!" I turned around and faced her, studying her with calculating eyes. "My name's Green! And I want to battle you again someday!"

"Really, after the famous pokemon trainer Green?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Its a nickname. Because I WANT TO BE AS GREAT AS THE REAL GREEN!" She yelled, making me wince from the sheer volume. Seriously what is it with Kanto people. Shorts worshipping boys and girls who only scream.

The girl was still yelling out, while pumping her fist, but I swear, she started laughing crazily at one point.

I gotta wash my ears.

I turned to walk away again after nodding, but the girl again asked timidly, "Well what's your name?" Should I tell her my name? She doesn't seem to strong, or a good opponent. But, I guess I could be a good sport. I kept on walking but replied loud enough so she could hear it. "Red."

I could practically feel the girl look down, but I didn't care. I had to deposit my money into my parent's bank account. The sooner the better. I was gone by the time she looked up.

* * *

The entrance of Striaton was so much bigger than Accumula and Nuvema combined. I took in the sights of the tall buildings. I've never seen them, but my parents and other kids have said they're called sky scrapers. I shook my head.

I had a mission to do after all.

I had to deposit money, and start training. If the gym leaders are half as strong as people say they are, then I have a lot of training with Leaf to do. I wouldn't mind capturing another Pokemon either. I don't think its fair for Leaf not to have a friend.

I was walking to the Pokemon Center when a familiar screech came from behind me. "Get back here loser!"

I turned around, expecting the girl with the Bulbasaur, but imagine my surprise when whatsher face fangirl walked to me. The one who took the Oshawot? The really bad tranier? "Lets battle, I have to become stronger for Blu-" She put her hands over her mouth.

I sighed, but decided to play along. "With who?" The girl just scowled and sent out a lillipup. I sent out Leaf, again. He looked at the lillipup with disdain, and then me with shame. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, "This is the only way to shut her up." Leaf just sighed. "Sni."

The lillipup charged recklessly, I could practically list all the flaws it had. Wait, when did I become a battling expert? "You know what, just destroy it." I sighed, sitting down, waiting impatiently. Leaf leaned his body to the right, allowing the lillipup to pass over harmlessly, then punched it in the stomach and head butted it away.

The girl returned her lillipup talking about bullies who don't show mercy on girls, (I think the lillipup was a boy) and threw out her Oshawott. The bear thing, or beaver thing, stood there, looking confused. Looks like someone has never been in a battle~ Leaf walked right up to the Oshawott, grabbed its head, absorbed its energy, which wasn't much, and threw it at the girl.

She started crying and left without paying. I checked my imaginary watch, and only a few minutes had passed. I kept on walking, Snivy by my side, head held up high while I was just trying to look for a center.

I found one near the entrance of the town. I wouldn't have overlooked it if a certain Bulbasaur using girl didn't distract me. I went in and wearily deposited my savings and handed in my poke balls and crashed in my bed.

The thing is, I couldn't go to sleep. I couldn't do anything. I was laying in my average bed, a bit better than the one in Accumula Town. I'm thinking. I surely need to get stronger, but I don't think I'll be able to raise enough money for my parents. I have to get a bird, so I can fly on it and check on my parents all the time.

That's it.

I'm getting a bird. I got my demented and dented Pokedex, and was scrolling through some bird pokemon. Turns out there would be some Pidove in the area. Good for me. I'll have Leaf help me catch it, and then dedicate the whole week to training. I would train until we all dropped from exhaustion, and when Blue and his fangirl came along, one of my pokemon would completely annihilate theirs.

I fell asleep thinking of flying.

* * *

Waking up in the morning is the worst time of the day. I have to get up, stretch out my back, look around to see me in a different place then where I usually sleep, my home, and then crack my back, crack my arms, crack my legs, crack my neck, crack my toes, crack my fingers, stretch and wash up.

So many things to do.

While Snivy just has to lie in a bathtub, absorbing water while getting his neccessary nutrients. But today, it was different, I was going to catch another Pokemon. I'll send out Leaf, and it'll destroy the Pidoves and then I'll catch it with my poke ball...?

Dang! I don't have any poke balls. Hello? Poor person. Looks like my plans of catching a bird will have to wait. I sighed. As I looked in the mirror and messed up my hair again, I thought about what I could do. It actually takes a lot of work to keep my hair as messy as it is.

Lets see, I could go to the Pokemon School place.

I could train.

I could battle trainers and take there money. Hehe.

I think I should go to the school. The teachers there might be able to help Leaf improve his reflexes and fighting, while having a real grass type help him out with his... problem. And I can beat up little kids with rich parents.

To the school I go!

"Snivy! Get up!" I yelled. I looked to the bathroom to see a dripping Snivy make his way over to me, then he absorbed the water and looked up at me expectantly. "We're going to the school! The Pokemon there will be able to improve your strength and reflexes."

He nodded and picked up my tattered backpack. We made an agreement last night. He would carry my backpack, and I would let him stay out of his pokeball.. Actually, I would have let himi stay out of his pokeball regardless, but at least I get something out of this.

I looked at him, and he stared at me, before I felt a throb in my shoulders. I sighed and took the backpack from Leaf, ignroing his protests. It just doesn't feel right. It feels like I need to wear the backpack for some weird reason.

I shrugged and opened the door of our room, then walked out. I was whistling softly, while Leaf was trying to sing. I think. "Sni. Sni. Sni, Sni, Snivy." Leaf said, while marching on his feet. Some other people were giving me strange looks, but who cares?

I opened the door out of the Pokemon Center, not before waving to the nurse, who cheered up once she saw me, and started walking in the streets. Wonder why that nurse was so...happy? Are all pokemon nurses like that.

Anyway, I looked at a sign. 'TRAINER SCHOOL LEFT.' It read. I shrugged again. Might as well follow it, other people were walking the same way too. There seemed to be a lot of celebrations and banners around the road too.

Are people just weird today or is it just me?

Leaf and I were walking to the school, humming a tune at the same time. Werid huh? I didn't even notice it. We made it to the Pokemon School about 30 minutes after we left the Pokemon Center.

We're not that good at directions.

As you can see.

I saw a huge banner on top of the Pokemon School sign. It said 'Future Pokemon Champion Visiting!' I don't think I'm arrogant enough to say that's me, but I could hear all sorts of people saying that the School expected them or something like that.

Teachers and students were crowding around one of the doors. I put Leaf on my shoulder, much to his dismay, and pushed my way through the crowd. Only pushing the adults down. I don't think I'm mean enough to push around a little kid. Even I have my morals.

I was at the front of the crowd and was watching a door. I wondered what everyone else was looking for, it was just a door. The door opened, and a smirking, familiar figure came out of the door.

Who is it?

I've only talked about 1 person who is arrogant and smug, and that is... Blue.

I narrowed my eyes at hiim while Leaf gripped my shoulder harder as we looked at him. As he came into the sight of the crowd. Girls started squealing, and disgustingly, some guys did too, and tried to charge him. But some big burly guys blocked them.

Hmm, bodyguards, that could be trouble. Looks like after that fight with the monkey thing, he was being more careful, which made him even more arrogant.

Some of the teachers even had hearts in their eyes. I'm talking about old people who could be my grandma. I'm not being mean against grandmas or anything, but you get the point.

I shivered as I tried to back out of the crowd. But they pushed me forward until I stumbled intot the circle where Blue was standing comfortably with his smug smile. When I made it inside, he was surprised but was able to school his features quickly.

I really need to take classes on that.

Blue yelled, "A challenger, lets see what you've got!" I looked confused, but Leaf recognized what Blue was saying. He jumped down as the crowded oohed and ahhed. I heard people whispering about me and betting on me when I failed. I scratched my head untiil Blue sent out a cat thing, Purloin.

Finally, battling is something I can do.

Blue started yelling orders, but I didn't really focus on him. I noticed that the Purloin went back on its hind legs, which would mean it would lunge. "JUMP!" I yelled as Leaf followed, barely avoiding the Purloin. He jumped on the cat's head and landed gracefully where the cat once was, while Purloin landed in a crash on the ground.

Leaf turned around, his smirk still on his face as he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind the Purloin. Blue screamed behind, and as the cat turned, a hand latched onto its head and absorbed all of its energy.

Blue grumbled and returned his Pokemon while sending out the real competitor, Tepig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its surrounding partners does not belong to me**

Chapter 5

Tepig appeared in a flash of red on the battle field. His head swiveling around until he locked eyes with Snivy, both of them glaring at each other just like what Blue and I were doing. Blue yelled an order and Tepig charged, less sloppiness in its form, but still some mistakes.

Leaf must have saw them too, as he waited to the last second before the tackle hit, and leaned back, using his legs to kick Tepig in the air. People were booing and jeering at me now. But I really didn't care, I'll win the Gym Badge and then leave this town as soon as possible.

Leaf looked at me, and I could see some burns on his skin. I cursed. Stupid Tepig and its burn ability. Leaf put his hands on the ground, sucking up water from the ground.

That's new.

He must have learned it when he trained while I was sleeping yesterday. Good job Leaf. I commend you.

Leaf stood up taller now and moved in a burst of speed, moving faster than anyone could have expected. Tepig got up slowly, only to receive a punch to the jaw, then a kick to the stomach, another punch to the gut. And finally three consecutive punches to the face and a backflip tail hit. Sending Tepig eating the ground.

Tepig weakly tried to get up, only for leaf to use his elbow and weight to crush Tepig, like those wrestlers do in TV shows. I have got to stop letting him watch those shows. They corrupted his mind!

Blue snarled and people in the crowd began to throw stuff at me and my partner. Whether it was pencils or books, each one would hurt. If they were thrown accurately enough to actually hit me. Stuff was piling up around me while Leaf and I just watched calmly.

"ENOUGH!" Three voices called out simultaneously. I looked up in shock and hurt, from the noise, and so did Blue. I saw the red haired guy with the monkey, standing with a green haired guy and a blue haired guy with monkeys too.

What's with the monkeys?

Eh, it probably runs in the family. Like speaking at the same time. Basically the traits those three weirdos have.

The green one said, "Spectators, accept the blonde-haired boy's loss and act civilized, or else we will be forced to evict you from the premises. The people nodded rapidly, fearing the power of these three.

Blue sneered, "So who are you losers?" He said while returning his Pokemon. The red haired guy looked at Blue, then me, I sweated as he looked me over. If I didn't know better, I would say he was checking me out! I shivered from the thoughts. In disgust of course.

"I am Cilan, the grass, finding exquisite tastes while bringing hope and flavors to the world." the green haired guy said while striking a pose.

"I am Cress, the cold. I will be found everywhere and destroy hope everywhere I go." the blue haired guy said while striking a pose

"Yo I'm Chile. Just Chile. These psychos are my brothers- OW!" He said as he got an elbow. "Fine." he muttered as he struck a half-hearted pose.

"TOGETHER WE ARE THE STRIATON GYM LEADER TRIPLETS!" They all yelled, but the red haired guy did so reluctantly. Who was he again? Blue started clapping. I looked at Blue with a bewildered expression. Him? Clapping? That's like the chance he has of being nice! The world has ended!"

Blue said, "That is a very good pose. I would give it 10/10." The brothers, or twins, or triplets, or...whatever, beamed from the praise. Or whatever was beaming to these guys.

"Thank you!" The green-haired guy said politely while smiling widely.

Blue's expression turned serious almost immediately. How does he do that? "Now if we can make an appointment for my gym battle-"

"No." Chile said.

"No!?" Blue yelled, not used to being refused. Arrogant snob.

"But brother, he seemed nice..." The blue-haired guy said. Blue seemed nice to me too. At first, but he's not. Its just a sick mask that he uses to hurt- I'll stop now.

"He's definitely not nice. Trying to kill a trainer with his Pokemon isn't nice." Chile cooly replied. His brothers gasped in shock. That's like daily behavior from him! Don't think it's so horrible!

Wait a minute! How did he know about that! If he knew about this, than he had to be the guy who watched Blue and I battle. That means...I got watched by a gym leader! Oh man. I started breathing a little bit heavier, the news taking a bit more a toll on my body than I would like to admit.

"Are you sure!" They both cried out in unison. Chile nodded, not seeming fazed by his brother's astonishment. Or Blue's yells of outrage and blasphemy.

Whatever that meant.

"We must leave then." Cilan said wearily. It looked like he really wanted to let Blue come and battle him. Just like probably every other gym leader.

"Don't leave! I need my Gym Battle!" Blue screamed. I stifled a laugh. Spoken like a true brat.

Chile pointed to me, "You may come battle me anytime." I was confused for a second until I realized what he said, and I started stammering, "Uhh..." Then I looked around and saw a lot of glares being directed towards me. The biggest being from Blue. Doesn't that red haired guy know what tact is!

Come to think of it, neither do I. But...

I personally think going to this school was a horrible idea.

I think I'll leave tomorrow. A piece of tomato hits the side of my head and I recoil from shock. Okay, probably today.

The three brothers leave, and as everyone watches them leave, they turn back to me, or where I used to be, since I'm already gone by then.

I am running. Sprinting. I have to leave as soon as possible! I was thinking of plans. My best bet was to travel to the outskirts of the town and hope I will stay alive out there. I can probably get some training in for Snivy there too. But life before training. I better buy some potions though. Too bad I don't have any money.

My shoulders slumped mentally as I kept sprinting, running from the horrible fate that would be reserved for me if I'm spotted.

I don't want to steal, but... I have the perfect idea! I ran into the Pokemon Center, the doors startling the nurse. I told her about a problem I had with my 'ex-girlfriend. The nurse was skeptical at first, but the phone conveniently ringing right as I said that. The nurse picked up the phone, only to hear screaming from tons of girls, "WHERE IS RED! TELL ME NOW!"

How did they even get my name!

The nurse felt sympathetic and approved when I told her I was going to hide out for a few days so my problem can blow over. I asked her for a few potions and food and she agreed. She told me she had her own fair share of ex-boyfriends. I thanked her and ran away.

Leaf was sprinting in front of me, guiding me through Route 2. I figured I would hang out here for a while, train Leaf while more importantly... staying alive. We reached a clearing that was full of rocks and debris. Strange, I didn't see this before. But I must have been blind to not see this. It must have happened recently.

Leaf suddenly stopped and started whimpering. I stopped too and looked around. Leaf never whimpered. Rain and wind suddenly started up, blowing my stuff around, but my grip held firm on them. I picked up Leaf and held him too, putting him inside my shirt.

I saw a faint outline of a shape that was floating above the ground, effectively creeping me out. My senses tingled and I dived to the left, barely avoiding a lightening bolt that came through the storm.

This was the scariest thing I've ever seen! By far. I'll probably see some more stuff like that in my journey.

If my bad luck held up.

But, I had Leaf, I had my supplies, my parents had the money they needed to survive for a few more years, hopefully. I guess I have no regrets. Which means that if I'm going to die, then that 'creature', more like monster will have to drag me down itself!

My Pokemon must have sensed my resolve since Leaf stopped shivering. And I set him down on the ground next to me. The outline appeared again sending huge winds at us. I grabbed Leaf and threw him out of the way, after diving out myself. I saw an outline of a rock, and I picked up Leaf and hid behind it. The only way the creature would be able to hit us if it appeared right in front... of ... me...

I saw a blue creature with a chain and a lightning bolt in its hands, crackling with energy. I was terrified. I was so afraid, I barely noticed as Leaf started glowing as the thunderbolt was thrown, zapping us. The last image I saw was the creature screaming and flying away before I fell into the cold embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up, breathing heavily as I heard a fire licking away at wood. I looked at the fire, and felt a little block on my chest. I looked up to see Leaf, lying on my chest sleeping. He must have started a fire. Somehow. Smart Snivy. I thought as I fell asleep again...

I woke up to thundering jolts on the ground. I got up and looked away for Leaf, but it looked like the fire was stamped out and I saw mud footprints leading to the clearing where I found the creature.

I shivered. I had almost died. I shivered even more before I remembered what I said when I faced the creature.

No regrets.

I got up and smirked shakily, and then followed the footprints. As I got closer to Leaf, the tremors came up more often. I finally reached that clearing. It looked littered. Destroyed pieces of rock everywhere, wind blowing down trees.

So this is the true power of a Pokemon.

I looked around until I saw a rock fall down. I stealthily walked over there, and watched from a corner and saw... Leaf? He was punching rocks, chipping away at them as he kept punching. He looked at his hands, and I saw they were bloody. I felt bad, but he kept punching, and finally he broke the rock in half.

Amazing!

I want a strength upgrade!

I stepped out and Leaf immediately turned around into a fighting stance, only to relax when he saw it was me. I took out my trusty potion bottle and moved over to him. He looked away and held his arms out ashamed to ask for help from me. I sprayed his hands and watched again as it started to recover. Leaf then looked at me as I stared back and he hugged me, jumping into my arms, making me fall back from the unexpected weight.

I couldn't believe it, Leaf was crying over me! It seemed too good to be true! Leaf stopped bawling and got off me, glaring at me, challenging me to say anything about that. He was wiping tears out of his eyes and I felt bad for a second.

Until I was hit into the ground again.

It seems that he really got stronger, that hit was a lot harder than all the others. I actually felt some pain. I thought I had gotten used to that. I got up, and saw Leaf's smirking face, and I smirked back. I got up and said, "Lets do some more training, I really don't want to lose again like last time."

Leaf scowled and looked at me with determination. My pocket started vibrating. I reached in and felt a cold metal surface. I took out my Pokedex. "ThUNdEruS." Was all it said before the screen went blank.

I shrugged, and looked at Leaf and smirked. "Lets practice your absorb." Leaf nodded and went to a tree that wasn't completely destroyed and started trying to absorb it. A steady stream of energy left the tree and was circling around my Snivy. But thirty seconds later, the tree was wilting, but Leaf was getting more weary. Leaf finally collapsed and the energy stopped.

I pondered, wasn't absorb used to absorb energy into a pokemon's body? If so, then where did all the energy Leaf absorbed go if he was so tired by the end of it. I saw Leaf get up again, then punch the ground, his fist glowing green right before the ground cracked.

My eyes widened. "Stop Leaf." Leaf looked at me angrily, then calmed himself before looking at me with a barely restrained calm demeanor. "Focus the energy you use for absorb into your hand." Leaf looked at me confused, but I just glanced at him with my no-nonsense eyes before he shrugged and did as I said.

Woo hoo! I can make my Pokemon obey with just a glance!

Anyway, his hand started glowing green and I studied it. It seemed that Leaf was having trouble maintaining it. "Punch a tree." I was curious. If he had trouble absorbing things, then what could his energy's true purpose be?

Leaf walked over to a big boulder that he must have not been able to break, and moved his fist slowly towards the rock, then pulling back and striking it. What happened amazed me. The whole thing cracked. A fist sized hole was in the boulder, then the whole thing toppled over as Leaf jumped back.

I looked at him in awe, and Leaf did the same. Leaf's fist then glowed with the green energy before punching another tree, sending it flying back.

Wow.

"Awesome Leaf! Good job!" I yelled as Leaf continued to punch meaningless things, destroying everything in his path. Now if that Thunderus thing came back, Leaf would surely beat the crap out of it.

A patrat came out of some bushes near Leaf and made the mistake of looking at Leaf in the wrong way. Leaf blurred and reappeared in front of the Patrat, his fist already cocked back and the energy visible around it. Then the fist came forward and crashed into the Patrat's stomach, sending it flying back, probably never to be seen by us again.

Leaf fell to the ground panting hard and I smirked. Looks like he still needs more training. I walked over to him calmly. "Looks like you still got work to do, huh Leaf?" Leaf scowled at me from the ground, then smirked again. I picked him up, his flimsy and weak protests not bothering me in the least. I walked over to a tree that fell down against a boulder from the storm last night.

Looks like my camping skills would be put to the test.

I had no idea what to do to make a shelter. I already had one part of the shelter done for me, the wall the rock made for me. I put Leaf down, then looked at the setting sun. "Sni..." I turned around to see my Snivy pointing to some long pieces of wood all around the ground. He then pointed to the shelter. I watched a video on this once. The guy put the sticks against the shelter, and weaved some pieces of bark against it.

If it worked for him, it must work for me.

I picked up stick after stick and placed them against the fallen tree. I placed so many sticks against the tree that I actually managed to make the inside of the shelter invisible to the outside. Neat. I forgot how I would make the sticks stay there, so I just looked around for some stuff.

I received a tap on my ankle and I looked down to see Leaf standing with a rope in his hands. Just what I needed. This seemed pretty easy. I shrugged, its helpful, and it'll let me survive, so I don't think I'll care. I tied the sticks together and looked at our shelter from a distance.

It looked flimsy and easily knocked down, but if I tried to do it, the sticks held firm. I looked at the sky again, the sun was barely visible on the horizon and the sky was lit up with orange and yellow colors.

I heard a stomach growl and I looked around for Leaf. Couldn't find him. I started panicking, I started looking around, looking under rocks and leaves, then knocking on some fallen trees until a berry hit my head. I looked around and saw Leaf smirking carrying a big armful of berries.

All right! Food's on the house!

I ran over to him and he gave me some berries, albeit reluctantly. I walked him back to the shelter, where my backpack was, which had my meager food supplies. I used to have lots of food, but it got blown away by that terrible pokemon.

I entered the shelter with my Pokemon. Leaf looked at the shelter and studied it. "Sni." I heard him say. He was probably talking about my awesome building skills, or talking about how much he expected me to fail. I sighed and put my head down, getting some bread out, while smearing crushed berry jam on it.

Yum. I must be getting a lot of nutrients from food. Hmmmm... food.

That reminds me, didn't I want to catch a bird? Oh yeah, I did, but I don't have any poke balls! I sighed. I think I'll travel back to my parent's house using the routes. It would be good training for Leaf too.

I looked to my side to see Leaf eating some berries in my somewhat small shelter. My pants are probably smeared and dirty, but who cares, clothes is clothes. Besides, its not like I want to be one of those rich kids who can't wear anything but the best.

I layed back on the hard rock surface that served of the back of my shelter and closed my eyes.

The next time I opened my eyes was in the morning. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and went out of my shelter. I looked at the rising sun. I must have slept for a long time. I heard Leaf follow me out of the shelter. I walked a distance away and Leaf followed. He stood next to me. "Leaf." I murmured. My Snivy looked at me. "I'm going to visit my parents, so we're going to be heading back."

Leaf looked at me for a long time. then shrugged and walked away, probably to find breakfast. I stood there looking into space for a long time. Until Leaf had to hit me in the head again for me to focus. I looked down at Leaf. He looked at me with interested eyes. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Well my parents aren't that rich, so I'm just wondering what they're using my money I've been giving them on. I just hope they're okay..." Leaf nodded and smirked, me doing the same. The mood increased considerably and we started walking back to our campsite, ready for breakfast.

Mmmmmm. Breakfast.

The shelter was still up and there were some berries on a piece of rock. I sat down, not caring that the mud was staining my pants. Leaf sat down across from me. I started eating the berries while Leaf mimicked my actions.

The berries tasted sweet, and some tasted sour, but food is food.

I got up and stretched, yawning as I tried to get ready for the long journey back home. I picked up my backpack, the straps almost teared off, and the colors stained with mud and water. I looked at my shelter as Leaf got up, ready for traveling. I kicked it down, but stopped when I heard a thunk sound. I was curious, and looked under the kicked down branches and saw an... egg?

Wow, an egg. It was all blue and red. I was absorbed in the colors as I picked it up and looked at it. Leaf looked at it from behind me, then turned away. "Snivy." He said. I turned around and saw him pointing at the road. I shrugged, I might as well take this egg with me. My backpack was practically empty, so I just put the egg in there.

"Lets go!" I yelled as I went down the path with Leaf. I had no idea where I was going, but I would be able to survive in the wild for a few days. My camping skills are top-notch!

Yeah... no.

Leaf and I were walking side by side on a green path when a rustle came out of the bushes. I motioned to Leaf and he jumped in the bush. A screech rang out around the forest I was going through. A black blur came out of the bushes and went to the sky.

A huge bird looked at me and then back to my Snivy who staggered out of the bushes, cuts and scrapes all around him. I scowled. "Use your new move Leaf!" The bird must have taken this as a threat and charged me. I prepared to evade, pretty dumb on my part, until the bird was punched in the face by Leaf, his hand glowing with energy.

Eat that bird!

The bird let out another screech as it ruffled its feathers and spread its wings apart, its blue and red body shining in the sun, and charged Leaf. It started to peck, but Leaf avoided most of them, until another lunge, where Leaf jumped and smashed the head into the ground with a powerful punch.

The bird got up groggily as Leaf jumped away. Then it screeched and flew away. It must have thought that we weren't worth the effort. He underestimated us and got burned. More like... grassed? Nah, well he ate the dirt. Yeah! That's it! Serves that bird right. Seriously, the nerve of Pokemon these days.

Snivy looked at me and I looked back, then we both shrugged and kept walking. Looks like the rumor about Pokemon acting like trainer is true, or in this case, trainer acting like Pokemon.

Anyway, I'm walking down route 2, looking around seeing trees and other kids who are looking at their hand held phones which had maps or more old fashioned kids who have paper maps.

Me, nah, I just have my gut instinct and my pokemon to guide me. Just like in the old days. I was nearing Accumula Town and I was about 10 minutes of walking away.

I kept walking when another trainer came to me, he was walking with a girl who had a gray thing in her hair. Hmmm, that's interesting. The guy had a yellow rat thing on his shoulder and a cap on his head.

"Wanna battle?" The kid asks me. Finally, a person who actually asks and doesn't scream to the world! Looks like my wish for a person for common sense had finally been answered! Yes!

I shrugged and tapped Leaf with my foot, who'd been sitting down while we were talking. He shrugged and walked into our makeshift battlefield. The kid yells, "All right! Let's do this Pikachu!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dang. I looked at the kid again.

Looks like my wish wasn't answered. Sigh.

The girl bopped the kid in the head and starts yelling, "Be quiet Ash! You're such a kid!" Ash. Ash ash ash. I think I've heard of that name. Ummmmm...Oh well! I got some kid to beat! "Leaf, take care of this guy."

The kid starts yelling again. "We won't go down that easily! Pikachu go!" His pokemon leaped out of the kid's shoulders, his cheeks sparkling with electricity. How does that kid survive the shock?

"Iron tail!" The kid yelled and his rat thing moved at considerable speeds, running towards Leaf. Like I said before, I really can't judge speed. Leaf immediately jumped away.

That's new. Leaf usually waits before jumping. My answer came quickly. The pokemon appeared right after Leaf jumped away to smash the ground with it's glowing tail, cracking the ground. I gritted my teeth. This will be different than the regular trainers. But as my job as a trainer to adapt and smash that rat into the ground. I brushed some locks of brown hair out of my vision.

Its on.

"Leaf. Punch him." I said, smirking to myself as the other kid yelled. "What do you mean! Snivy can't punch!" Leaf smirked and blurred and reappeared right in front of the rat and punched. The rat jumped back just in time, getting a glancing blow on one of its legs... errr arms. Something like that. The punch hit the ground, cracking it, shocking the kid and the girl.

Honestly, what's with kids these days?

"What!" The kid yelled while the girl had a bewildered expression on her face. I grinned as Leaf appeared in front of the rat and punched its stomach, making it keel over, and used his tail to send it flying.

Leaf jumped back and crossed his arms, smirking smugly. Oh yeah, I forgot to educated Leaf in the ways of not becoming Blue. I'll have to do it after the battle. But anyway, the mouse was getting back up, its cheeks weakly sparking.

"Come on Pikachu! You can do it!" The kid yelled, and his mouse stood up fully now. Why would the kid make his Pokemon get up, it'll only get hurt even more. "Volt Tackle!" The kid yelled. My eyes widened. In the Unova League, that was a really rare move. One of the only pokemon moves I know.

And it has to be a powerful move for _me _to know it.

Really.

"Get ready Leaf!" I yelled, hoping he would listen. Luckily he did. The only time I yelled a command like that is if it was really important. I mean really important. Leaf held out his hand and the green energy started flowing into it, enveloping it in a thick green coating. Looks like the training worked.

The rat and Leaf charged at the same time displacing dust as they raced at each other. A yellow coat went over the mouse's whole body as its electricity crackled, while the green energy was getting stronger and stronger on Leaf while he sped up.

They both leapt up, Leaf's fist cocked back and the rat tucking in its arms and legs. The hits collided and an explosion rang out, pushing me back and making me roll back from the amount of force.

I didn't think that rat could pack such a punch.

But I had to focus. "Leaf!" I called out. "Sni..." I heard in reply. I raced to the sound, ignoring the dust getting into my eyes, making them sting. The dust disappeared and the battle was visible. Pieces of dirt were kicked up in the explosion and there was a small circle surrounding the area that was the battlefield. I raced there, same as the other kid. I got in the circle first and saw Leaf standing up, holding his arm and having scratches all over his body.

The other pokemon wasn't much better off. It had scratches everywhere while he was barely standing up. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Leaf fell over. i didn't even care about the fact that he lost.

I raced over to him, pulling out my potion bottle that was still full and made it to his side. I immediately started spraying everywhere on his body, healing up his arm, somewhat, while getting rid of most of the cuts.

My trusty potion bottle was all empty now as I helped my Pokemon back up to his feet. Leaf looked at me, then at the mouse that was barely standing while his trainer was looking over it. I sighed. I pointed to the potion, then made a spraying motion, then tossed it away. I was sure that if my Snivy had eyebrows, they would be twitching.

Suddenly, Leaf's body jerked and he looked into the distance before pushing me away and leaping back himself. I was sent skidding along the dirt, staining my clothes and probably ripping what little fabric they have now. I looked at the small dust cloud that enveloped the spot I was at and I wondered what happened.

I heard a large crash, and saw a huge mechanical hand pull the rat thing out of the cloud, while its trainer was running out screaming at the hand to stop. Really, it's a hand, hands can't talk. Kids these days. The hand went back up into a... hot air balloon? I didn't know people still used those.

Some people were in the balloon, smirking while looking down at the kid while he was growling and the girl was at his side. "You guys have some nerve to come back here Team Rocket!" The kid yelled. Team Rocket? I thought they were disbanded a couple of years ago. Looks like it must have been reformed.

They started jabbering. "Well twerp..." I just tuned out from then on. I looked and saw a cat standing upright and talking. What do you know? A talking pokemon. That's pretty cool. Then the trio did a pose and fireworks went off behind them. Why did I have to meet up with such idiots. I'd rather have a real bad guy, but these jokes, no way.

This is probably the Kanto kid's fault.

But anyway I couldn't afford to take any chances. One of the people in the black suit sent out a bat thing that had a fuzzy body. "Take him out Woobat!" The bat thing charged at the kid, screeching as it flew towards him. His mouse couldn't do a single thing to protect his owner when the thing was tackled by another Pokemon.

The girl leapt into the battle, her mini dragon snarling and growling. Only to get knocked away by a giant hand that sent him flying away, sending up dust and dirt. The people started laughing, and I have to admit, that was a little funny. Another hand came out of the hot air balloon and headed towards the dragon thing when Leaf appeared out of nowhere and slammed his tail on the arm, causing it to smack down on the ground.

The guys in the black suit laughed. "Oh, another twerp! Might as well take your rare pokemon too!" Then the people started laughing uncontrollably. These people are crazy! I looked at Leaf.

He was struggling to stay up, it looks like that potion didn't do such a good as a job as I thought. He managed to push himself up and avoid another swipe of that big mechanical claw thing, or arm, whatever! Leaf jumped high, his tail getting scraped by the machine as he grimaced. The hand came back up again and headed right towards him.

Leaf put his arms together to try and block as he tensed his muscles, getting ready for the pain when he felt a searing heat. I looked and saw the dragon thing shooting flames out of his mouth, burning and melting the hand.

I focused back on the kid who started yelling as the bat thing was hit back into the ground by Leaf. The mouse thing in the hand was struggling, electricity flowing out, making the mechanical hand twitch and jerk. I saw the three people nod, and then press a button, making the mechanical hand fall off the balloon and then flying away with rockets.

Why didn't they do that when they had the mouse?

I shook my head and started running towards Leaf as I looked from the corner of my eyes to see the kid make a sliding catch to cushion his Pokemon. I noticed the girl run over to the kid too to check on him.

Nobody cares about poor Red over here huh?

Oh well, right now I have to take Leaf to the Pokemon Center. I took out Leaf's pokeball and returned him, he barely putting up a fight because of his exhausted condition. I started sprinting towards the Center, not caring about the yells I heard behind me to wait up.

That running I did before was really helpful, in a few minutes I arrived at the gates of Accumula Town. I sprinted past the gate, not paying attention to the naive Pokemon Trainers that tried to challenge me. I burst through the doors of the Center and made it to the head nurse. I passed the pokeball over to her and she nodded before calling an assistant to take care of Leaf.

"Please go take a seat, there was an abundance of new trainers in the past few days so we do not have any rooms available. I'm sorry but you're pokemon will be in fighting condition in 1 hour." The nurse said while she was looking over Leaf. Looked like I really overreacted. That reminds me, I didn't pay the kid when I lost. That means I still have money.

I got up and did a mental victory cheer in my head. This means I could actually buy something! I stopped. No I would buy stuff at Nuvema town, where everything was cheap. But... I did need something to pass the time by, so I could try and look for some free samples.

Why not?

I walked calmly out of the Pokemon Center, my breathing still a bit heavy from the run I just did. The adrenaline left my body and my legs and feet started aching. I never even noticed them while I was running. I winced as I kicked my foot against a ledge on accident. This is really going to hurt in the morning.

I was walking down the rows of shops, looking around for anything remotely cheap when a familiar guy came up to me. "I have a really rare pokemon here! Its only 5000 poke!" He yelled in my ear, making me wince once again from my eardrums bursting.

"No." I calmly told him.

"Bu-" The guy started.

"No. Unless you want to start something right here." I said, cracking my fists and trying my best effort to seem menacing.

"Look ki-" I pulled the guy down to my level and locked eyes with him, my cold eyes probably scaring the crap out of him.

"Leave me alone." I said, putting more conviction into my voice. I let go of him abruptly, pushing him back. He looked at me with fearful eyes and scurried away like the common street scammer he was.

I appreciated the skill of scammers, but nobody can respect a person who doesn't leave them alone. I sighed. "Heeeeeyyyyy!" I heard someone yelled. Speaking of annoying people who don't leave me alone. I turned around to see that Kanto girl with the bulbasaur. She ran over to me, her blond locks recently cut short and a purse around her shoulders.

I looked at her. "What do you want." I asked her, not like a question, but more like you better get out of my way unless you want to get hurt. Somehow she seemed oblivious to it. "I want to battle you!" She yelled again.

I looked at her blandly, then that look turned to distaste. Sometimes, a person just wants to be left alone. So why can't my wish ever be granted! "My Pokemon's in the Pokemon Center." Her look turned to concern. Dang bipolar kids.

"How about I wait with you?" The girl asked. I looked at her and sighed. This was going to take some talking.

"Look, Green was it?" The girl nodded. "I'm really tired and just want to walk around and take a nap somewhere dry. So can you leave me alone?" I asked, trying to imitate the voice I've heard preschool teachers say to little kids.

Green's eyes were starting to tear up and she started to sniffle. My eye twitched. People around me started noticing her crying, and started showing me dirty looks. I really don't care though, its only a few civilians, not anybody that could actually hurt me.

I looked at Green again, then back at the people. Would I rather have an annoying girl following me, or a whole lot of people hating me for something that was not my fault. Great.

This just decreased my chances of getting a free product to next to zero.

Stupid Green.

I sighed, and motioned for her to come. She squealed and started walking next to me. She started talking about stuff in her life and asking me questions that could be answered by a kindergartener. She started asking me about the weather and my parents, which I gave brisk answers that wouldn't reveal too much information to her.

I was waiting. This was pretty weird and supicious. Nobody would come talk to a person wearing the kind of clothes I have now. Even if I do somewhat know them. "So how do you train your Pokemon?" So that was her plan. I mentally smirked. She saw how strong Leaf was, and wanted that power for herself. I thought about my options for a moment. I could always make some big story of my training missions, but that would get the girl interested even more.

I could make up a story about me being abusive, but the girl was probably stupid enough to do that to her Pokemon if I told her that.

If she was stupid enough to try and scam the prince of scamming, then she was dumb enough to do whatever I say. And even if her pokemon is probably crazy because its from Kanto, I wouldn't wish a futures filled with beatings to anybody. I shivered in my mind.

I've got it! Might as well make up a story unbelievable story that this idiot will believe.

I answered, "Well, if you stay in this town for a really long time, like a couple of months, your Pokemon's strength will increase and you'll be really strong. But you can't talk to anybody, just meditate and get up only for necessities."

The girl looked on interested and I was about to continue. "Tch don't listen to that guy." I looked up and saw a dirty blonde haired kid with an orange jacket filming us with a camera. My eyebrow twitched. How dare this guy get in the way of my fake storytelling!

The guy continued. "This loser is just playing with your head." Green looked at me in disbelief, and I smirked inwardly. This would be a good lesson for who to trust and who not to trust. "Where are you from girl?" Green stood up, her feelings from before completely forgotten.

"I'm Green, I'm from the Kanto Region a-" The guy cut her off.

"You're from the boonies?" The kid asked increduously.

"Hey don't insult my home!" Green yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, don't waste the air. Some other better people might need it, not you Kantos." The guy then walked off. I was happy that someone else finally shared my opinion of Kanto, but I lookd at the almost crying girl. She was sobbing uncontrollably and making unnecessary sounds.

Tch. Attention loving girl. I looked back at her, and saw tears on dripping on the ground and felt a bit uncomfortable. I looked at Green again.

I sighed. Arceus owes me for this.

I put my shoulder around Green and started whispering. "Come on Green, don't listen to him. He insulted your home and its up to you to prove him wrong." Green exploded after that. She jumped. "Of course! I have to beat him now!" All her tears from before magically disappeared. My eyebrow twitched.

Bipolar kids.

I smirked, but it was barely noticeable. Looks like I'm taking a few things from Leaf's handbook. Green wiped her tears and looked at me. "Thanks for that Red." Ehh. I can't believe she remembered my name. Looks like girls do have better memory than boys. I wish it was the other way around.

I scratched my head sheepishly and grinned awkwardly. A silence came between us until I decided to break it. "Next time I see you Green, you better be strong enough to beat me." Green grinned and ran off.

I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Huh, I never even realized I was in a park. I need to watch where I'm going. But finally, I was away from Green. She was so annoying. She was only just bearable right before she left. She needs to take some classes on being less annoying.

I jumped. I totally forgot about Leaf. I hope it hasn't been an hour yet. I looked at my wrist and at my watch... Oh yeah, I don't have a watch. Which means, best chance is to run to the Center and hope. I shrugged, looked around for a clock, then bolted towards the Center.

I slammed through the Center doors. I was doing that a lot. I noticed a whole lot of trainers waiting in line to the front desk all looking at me with wide eyes. I hated when people did that. I scowled and everybody looked away, trying to find something to look at other than my face.

But... That was a huge line! It'll probably be an hour by the time I get through halfway the line. I sighed, then I noticed a sign. 'POKEMON PICKUPS' Hmmm... that was convenient. I walked calmly in the direction where the sign said and I arrived at a big electronic door. A sign popped up out of the door and read 'ID?'

I forgot, what do I have to function for my ID. I started panicking. I don't have any ID! How am I supposed to get Leaf back. I searched my pockets until my hands brushed against cool metal. OH YEAH! My pokedex! I can use that. I fished it out of my pocket, and looked at it for a few moments.

It was all dented up and covered in dirt and sand. It looked practically disgusting. I shrugged, works for me! I put the pokedex into a slot that was next to the screen and the screen read 'Scanning Please Wait' I waited for about a minute, when the screen flashed and my pokedex popped out.

I pumped my fist mentally. Success! Or it would have been successful if it actually worked. A second later after I got my pokedex back, the screen read 'CORRUPTED SYSTEM SHUTTING DO-.' The thing turned off and the door opened. I scratched my head nervously, and went in, making sure nobody saw me.

I walked in the room, the cold air making my skin prick up in sensitivity. I looked around and saw some pokeballs, and then a container that read 'LEAF: TRAINER RED'

That's my que. I picked up the container and opened it, taking out my pokeball and started walking towards the exit, wherever that was. I stopped when I heard rustling. I looked around and crouched low, ready to attack and my other hand on Leaf's pokeball. I hid behind a crate and looked into a clearing.

I heard mumbling. "Too weak, too small, too... ugh cute." Something fell down. "GREAT! I just can't catch a break! Try to steal some Pokemon, and something bad always happens!" I tensed up. Pokemon thieves.

They could have gotten Leaf. I better teach them a lesson. More like send them to jail for life. I looked to my side to find a fire extinguisher. Perfect. I grinned. I took it out of its slot carefully, not making any noise, and opened it up. I poured it on the floor near my location and kicked a crate.

"Huh?" I heard the guy say as he looked up from his pokeball scavenging. He got up and walked over to my location. My breaths shortened into quick breaths, trying my hardest to stay calm. The guy walked forward and looked on the ground. I could practically feel him next to me. He stood right in front of my crate.

"Like that's going to fool me!" The guy boasted as he stepped over the puddle of extinguisher that I sprayed there. He then stepped into another pile and he tripped and hit a wall. I ran up behind him and started beating him on the head with the extinguisher.

WHANG! "OW!" WHANG! "OWWWW!" WHANG! WHANG! WHANG! The guy slumped over. I looked at him suspiciously. He must have passed out. But just to be sure, I reared my leg back, and the guy suddenly got up and turned to me, and I kicked him.

Right in the nuts.

Ouch! I think I heard something crack. "Guahhh!" The guy screamed as he sunk down to the ground sobbing. I felt bad for him. But I can't really have him getting up again. I brought the extinguisher back and cracked it against the back of his head. The guy fell unconscious.

The nurse came running in the door. Why do they only come after the action happens? "I heard a commotion. What happened?" I pointed to the guy. "This guy tried to steal Pokemon and I stopped him. Simple as that." The nurse blinked. "Why is he crying though?" She pointed to the tears on his face.

I shrugged and rubbed my hair. "I sort of kicked him in you know... the privates." The nurse and I winced at the same time. I heard footsteps and a blue haired woman with all blue clothing and a blue hat came in with a red dog... thing.

"Hands up!" She yelled. I raised my hands, not sure what to do in this situation. "Nurse Joy who is this!" The woman yelled. Arceus! Don't need to scream. She's right next to you! And you don't have to talk about me like I'm not right in front of me!

"Oh Officer Jenny, this is the brave young man who defeated the Pokemon robber!" The nurse said, putting herself in between the officer and me. I sighed. I don't need protecting like I'm a lost puppy or something, but it would look bad right now to say that.

"Oh, OK." The officer said. "I'll take this guy then, whoever hacked the door must have been skilled. After all that was our best firewalls that he got past." I got nervous. She started dragging the guy out by his feet, not caring about the bumps the guy hit while he was being dragged. Whether she did that on purpose or not, I'll never know. I was nervous when she said hacking the door. I'm pretty sure that was me.

"Thanks for that." I said to the nurse. "Your welcome. After all, you did save the pokemon from getting stolen. Anyway, if your pokemon need to be healed or if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

I sighed. What am I going to do now. I guess I could always talk to Leaf. I pulled out his pokeball that I was just clutching and sent him out. He looked at me, nodded, and then looked away. I sighed again, looks like this will take a long time.

"Look Leaf, I know you're angry about losing." He growled again. "But you have to let it go and use it as an incentive to get stronger and train harder." Leaf looked at me and scoffed, but nodded nonetheless.

"All right le- huh?" My backpack was shaking. I turned around and opened it, thinking that it was my phone or something. Then I remembered something. I don't have a phone. So what was in my pack...?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Umm... THE EGG! Oh yeah! I still have the egg I found on the road.

I opened up my backpack and took out the egg. I set it on the crate next to me and watched in shock as it started glowing and parts of it starting chipping off. I was panicking at this point, while the egg kept shaking, and occasional cries emanated from it.

But Leaf yelled, "SNI!" And I stopped, before he pointed to the egg, than himself. Uhhhh...bad description. But at that moment, my pokedex did give off a cry. "EGG HATCHING! EGG HATCHING!" Wha...?

So this is how an egg hatched? Where pokemon came from? I watched in slight interest as a huge piece of shell flew from the egg, and a bloody...limb came out. I grimaced at the sight of it, and used my backpack to wipe the limb.

The limb flinched as I moved my backpack against it. Its to be expected, after all. Backpacks aren't that good material for blood wipers. The blood cleared a bit, and I made the limb out to be a...talon? The talon moved and I instantly jumped back in shock. I slowly crawled up to it, and watched it.

This egg had my full attention now.

Leaf didn't look worried so I assumed this was natural. Leaf was leaning over my shoulder, anxious to see what was happening. Seems like I was wrong. The egg started glowing brightly and finally a big chunk of the egg chipped off and there was a black hole where the piece of shell was. I looked closer, then almost fell backwards in shock as a head popped out.

It had a white mane and a blue face with a red feather on its forehead sticking up. It looked around, then finally settled its gaze on me. "Ruff. Rufflet!" It chirped before it dove on me, nuzzling my chest. I was surprised and looked over to Leaf to see him smirking his usual smirk. I looked back down at the bird who was trying to get into my shirt.

I sighed and let it in, and it instantly started cuddling against my chest again. What is wrong with this pokemon? I gathered up the pieces of egg shells that broke as the bird got out of his egg. Then I stopped.

BIRD. The pokemon that hatched from the egg was a bird! A bird! That means if I keep it, I can fly around with it all around the Unova region. Now I have to keep this bird. I looked at Leaf and smiled widely, not faltering as Leaf looked at me with a bewildered expression as for why I was acting so happy.

I didn't even notice that the egg shells started glowing brightly, and when it stopped, it became a poke ball? The ball was red and blue and it looked a lot more different than the others I've seen. I shrugged, its a pokeball, so why should I care?

I stood up, making sure the bird was still stuck on my shirt. His head poked through the neckhole of my shirt as it looked around. I walked out of the room happily. I went to the entrance, surprised to see that most of the kids who were there before were gone. Probably out to do something now that their Pokemon were being healed.

I walked up to the front desk, not before calming myself though. Wouldn't want to do anything rash while I was happy. "Hey where'd you get that Rufflet?" The nurse asked me as she pointed to the head that was sticking out of my shirt.

I shrugged. "I found an egg a day ago, and it just hatched in that room." I said while trying to keep the happiness of having a flying type in my party out of my voice. The nursed nodded. "So are you going to nickname it?"

I stopped and thought. I could give it a nickname, afterall I don't want my bird to feel like its not special. "Hmm, normally I's say something like Jet was the name of this guy, but that seems too cliche." A buzzing occurred in my pocket.

I looked at it confused and took out my pokedex. I opened it up to see a bird that looked like the bird sticking out of my shirt right now. The pokedex beeped. "Pokemon: Rufflet. Nickname: Jet." It then shut down.

I looked at the screen bewildered. The nurse started giggling as my expression didn't change. "W. it looks like your Pokemon's name is !" The nurse said while she was covering her mouth with her hand.

I growled in anger, my Rufflet, or now _Jet_ holding on to my chest with its somewhat developed talons. "I don't know how many times I have seen that." The nurse said while laughing. "At least it wasn't a name like Bob or something."

I growled again, thinking of the possible scenarios. Something was shoved into my hands though. I looked up to see the smiling face of Nurse Joy. "I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Take this pass. Its a reservation for a traveling Pokemon restauraunt where people battle for food."

I stammered, my previous anger forgotten. " ?"

The nurse smiled again. "Its been fun talking to you, and if you still won't accept it, then think of it like a reward for getting rid of the robber." I sighed, knowing I was beaten. I took the pass and walked out of the Center, grumbling about nurses who are too caring about others.

In my town, it was care for yourself and your family.

I shook my head and walked forward. Why would she give me a pass anyway. It's not like I need food anyway. I just need a nice place to sleep and nothing else. My stomach roared loudly, making all the people around me look at me with strange expressions on their face. I kept my uncaring mask up as I pushed down the embarrassment down and walked forward.

It looks like I do need food. I looked at the pass again, then sighed and looked at the directions to the restaurant and started walking to it, one hand in my pocket and the other holding the pass up. At the very least, I'll get some food and Leaf will get some training.

* * *

I walked into the entrance of the restaurant, it was pretty nice, with lots of flowers and sculptures. A bit over the top if you ask me, but I don't mind. No skin off my back. I walked in. The waiter guy was waiting at a podium near the entrance. He narrowed his eyes at me, and for a second I thought he was going to kick me out, but when I showed him my voucher, he let me pass.

I set off walking, holding Leaf in my hands, and Jet in my shirt. This was going to take a long time, but I didn't mind. After all, I have all the time in the world to go on my adventure. Well maybe not all the time in the world. More like until I die.

The outside may have looked nice, but the inside looked spectacular! Full or roses and battle stadiums all over the place. This place looks like it could be worth the whole Nuvema town. And I actually get to eat here and battle here.

Jet chirped from inside my shirt and he poked his head out and looked around the room with an awed expression. He probably hasn't even seen something like this before. That reminds me, I should send out Leaf and see if he wants to look around.

I put a hand on my pokeball. "HEY!" I heard someone yell. I looked to my right to see a girl with long braids of brown hair and a headband around her forehead. "Wanna battle?" She asked while giggling.

She was probably giggling about my clothes. Well it isn't my fault that I'm so poor that I can't realize afford good clothing. I clenched my fists. I'll show her. I shook my head. One of the first things I learned living in Nuvema is always keep a clear head, and you won't get hurt.

We walked up to one of the battle stadiums and went to our respective positions. "1v1! Got it!" The girl yelled. I nodded. Why couldn't she just get the match over with. "Tepig! Lets go!" My eyes narrowed as the familiar pig came out on the battle field.

"Leaf. Take him down." I said calmly, sending out his poke ball out to the battlefield sending a flash of light that became his shape. Leaf looked at the Tepig and growled. He looked at me, and I nodded.

Leaf smirked as the girl called begin. The girl was probably thinking about the type advantage that her Pokemon had. Too bad that would have worked against every other Pokemon except Leaf. Jet popped out of my shirt, watching the battle that was soon to come curiously.

"Ember!" The girl called out as the Tepig sent out a small group of fireball. Leaf easily jumped away to the left, then pushing forward with his legs off the ground, disappearing and reappearing right in front of the Tepig.

"Ember again!" The Tepig shot embers out of its mouth, but Leaf used his arms to close the Tepig's snout, making him swallow the flames and exhaling smoke from his nostrils. Then Leaf flipped the Pokemon and threw it across the field.

The girl had a bewildered expression on her face. She looked like she had seen something amazing. I smirked. If she wanted amazing, she got it. "Use your punch!" I yelled to my Snivy.

He nodded and jumped forward, dust clouds kicking up behind him as he raced forward to the Tepig that was barely standing up. Leaf appeared in front of it and punched it, his arms coated with his green energy. The punch knocked back Tepig way back, sending it flying away.

Leaf and I crossed our arms at the same time and had identical smirks on our face. Looks like I really am changing thanks to Leaf's influence.

Cool.

The girl looked at us and scowled, taking our smirks as arrogance. She went to go tend to her Tepig, and was calling out for some help, but nobody was willing to get up. All of them were looking at Leaf with wonder in their eyes.

I sighed, the girl was still calling for help. I'm helping too many people these days. Great now I sound just like Blue! Fine! I'll help. I walked up to the girl and she looked up to me with tears in her eyes. "What! Come to rub it in my face!" I grimaced at the condition of her Tepig. It had bruises all over its body and it was barely breathing.

I opened my backpack and took out a bottle. Jet popped out from my shirt, looking around for why I was moving. He looked at the bottle, did a mini shrug and went back in my shirt. Ahhhh... Jet's already acting like Leaf and I. That's nice.

I opened the spray bottle and sprayed it on the Tepig, all of its wounds instantly healing up. The girl looked at me in a confused manner. "Super Potion." I clarified. "I found it yesterday when I was shopping for a cheap shop. Your Tepig will be alright." By now, the crowd had dispersed, choosing to go eat their food instead of helping a fellow trainer.

Uncaring pigs.

The girl suddenly hugged me, sobbing as she clutched my back like a lifeline. I was too shocked to do anything. When she heard Jet's chirps of protest from being squeezed, she stopped and looked at me with a shy expression.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. I rubbed my head. "Its alright. Just make sure to train your Pokemon more often so this doesn't happen again." She thanked me and quickly ran out of the building.

I stood there, with Leaf looking at me with an uninterestd expression, while Jet was busy nuzzling my chest. This was the second time I helped someone today. It made me feel bad that I wasted so much time on them, but I guess if those girls become better trainers, then I could be benefiting the world.

I sighed, first things first. FOOD! Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around and saw a short fat man with a butcher knife in one hand, and a skewer in the other. He had his arms crossed, and if someone looked at him now, they would be freaked out.

My eyes widened and I started inching away. "You don't think I can't see that." The guy told me while his face was completely apathetic, but his eyes held a curious gaze. I coughed a bit. "Soooo what do you want."

The guy's eyes sharpened. "I want to give you a job."

What! I just barely met the guy and he offers me a job! What if he's with Team Rocket or something! "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are and what job you are offering me." I stated while being as professional as possible.

The guy's face lightened up. "Oh, well I'm the head chef at this fine restaurant and I watched your battle. Not many Snivy can use mega punch. Also, I see that you were brutal on the girl in teaching her a lesson to trainer her friends better, but you offered companionship when nobody else did."

I pondered this. I could use this. I could get some money, but that would be too much. I would learn how to cook, and I would get to eat. Alright! I've got my answer. "Alright. Here's the deal. If you can give me free food here, I'll do the job." The man nodded, his little goatee on the bottom of his chin swaying like a goat's would.

Then my trail of thought stopped. "Wait. Did you say mega punch?" I asked the chef. The chef nodded and spoke. "It's strange, I've never seen a Snivy that can use mega punch. What kind of training did you do with him to develop this move."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I just... you know... had him battle some pokemon and help him train to use absorb. I thought the thing he did with his punches were just some special ability that all pokemon had."

The chef started looking at me with wide eyes. "Your pokemon must be very rare! This is interesting. Where did yous say you got the pokemon again?"

I replied with a little scorn, "Proffesor Juniper's lab." The guy stroked his beard and hummed thoughtfully. I heard the occasional word or two like 'could the professor trying to do something?' My stomach suddenly rumbled. The chef looked at me and exclaimed, "Of course! Your hungry, must not have wanted to listen to an old person like me!"

I nodded dumbly, not sure what the guy was talking about. Suddenly the guy's face was right up in mine, staring at me with what seemed like demented eyes. "Never insult your elders." The guy said calmly. I was sure that this was the creepiest situation I have ever beenn in. Or a close number two. Jet started squawking.

I nodded againa and put my hands up quickly in a surrender pose. "Yeah! I won't ever be mean to old peo-" I felt him glaring at me while growling. I gulped. "I mean my great elders who have years of wisdom under their belt!" The guy looked at me skeptically, then his expression change abruptly to normal.

Weird bipolar people. They'll be the death of me.

I was sure Leaf was laughing at me.

My pokeball in my pocket started ringing while I could hear quiet caws from Jet.

I told you.

He ushered me to a table and clapped his hands. A few minutes later spaghetti and bread were brought out. My mouth watered at the sight of them. The chef nodded to me and left me alone. Right after he left, I dug in like a bull. Not making a mess at all because you have to learn not to make a mess in Nuvema, save the food so you can eat more.

I kept eating and eating, possessed. Bowl after plate after dish came to my table, all coming back empty without a speck of food on them. I was cleaning this guy out! I gave some food to Leaf and Jet, which Leaf ate some salad with berries, and Jet ate some rattata meat.

Finally I was full but I called in a few more meals to bring along on the trip back home. Just in case. You never know when you have to run away. By the end of dinner, I had my backpack full of boxes of food, and I was ready for my job.

I walked up to the head chef and tapped him on the back. He instantly swung around with his big cooking knife, and my reflexes acted up and I stopped his arm right as it was near my neck. Jet cawed. The chef removed the knife. "Good reflexes no?" Got to be tough in the real world. But I'm sure he stopped himself, I barely hindered him.

He walked away and I followed him. He walked to the kitchen and I was anxious. Anxious to learn how to cook. I wanted to learn for a long time. Be able to make my own meals wherever I go and finally be full every single day.

So I was sorely disappointed when we passed the cooking area. We kept walking until we reached a dirty old door that had the words 'Janitor' on it. I sighed, looks like I'm starting at the lowest huh? I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else. He opened the door and I saw a sink and a hug stack of dishes next to it.

The chef turned to me. "These are your dishes! Wash!" I looked at them, then to the sink and sighed. I started washing them. "NO!" I stopped abruptly, almost dropping my plate. Jet shrieked and clawed at my chest, making me wince. I turned around slowly. "Not sloppy. One side to other." He showed me by swiping his rag from one side of the plate to the other.

I sighed and swiped. "Other side." I wiped again. "Other side." I wiped again. "Other side." I wiped again.

"New plate." I picked up a new plate. "Wipe." I wiped a side. "Again." I wiped the side again. "NO! Like this..."

"Come on old man! This ain't a scene from the karate pokemon!" I got whacked in the head. "OWW!"

"Shut up! More dishes for you. Wipe." I wiped.

I have one thing to say. This is going to be a _**really**_ painful job. WHACK! "OWW!" "RUFFFFF!"

* * *

I woke up, the cold feeling of a granite sink against my cheek, feeling a line of drool coming out of the corner of my mouth. Eww. I pushed myself off the counter and looked at my work. I finished all the dishes last night even though I barely got any work done. Jet was still snuggled into my chest, slight breathing noises coming out occasionally.

I looked outside and saw a beautiful day, well it would be, if I wasn't stuck with a crazy chef who acts like a karate trainer. I fished Leaf's pokeball out of my pocket and released him. The white light blinded me momentarily as Leaf came into view.

I have to get some sunglasses!

He lookedd at me, then cocked his head to the side and pointed at my hair. I scratched my hair confusedly, until I noticed. I couldn't feel my bangs. Hmmm... I couldn't feel my bangs. Couldn't feel my...

MY HAIR!

NO! I ran to the sink and looked at my reflection. Oh Arceus! My hair was cut short, the shaggy brown locks of hairs that used to inhabit my head gone, replaced by a short cut that barely covered my scalp.

I sighed miserably as I sat down. The door opened as I saw the chef guy come in. "YOU! YOU GOT RID OF MY HAIR!" I pointed at him, and his eyes narrowed a bit before he grabbed my hand and twisted me around, pushing against the ground on my stomach. Jet fluttered out of my shirt, hopping around the ground and screeching angrily at the person who took away his warmth.

"Hair would interfere with food. Do that again and you will lose something." I looked desperately at Leaf, since he was the only who could do something, but he just smirked and shook his head, leaning against a wall. Traitor.

He let me go, and I stood up, still glaring at him. My hair was gone, my partner betrayed me, what could possibly go wrong?

"Come. You have work to do." The chef said before he left the room, his shoes creating a steady rhythm of click clack as he walked. I got up and looked at Leaf, who smirked at me again before I followed.

He led me out to an open field, Leaf following cooly behind me, while Jet was hopping around looking at everything. Probably the backyard. Everything was empty except for the grass on the ground, and a steel table in the middle of the clearing. I followed the chef over there and he pointed at the table.

I went over there, unsure of what I was to do until a ball shaped thing hit the side of my head, making me recoil and hold my head in pain. I didn't yell though, all that pain tolerance training that Leaf has been 'giving' me paid off.

At a price.

I picked up the ball and I noticed that it was a ball of lettuce. I sat down and observed it a bit more, leaning back on one of the steel table legs. "What is thi- AAAHHHHH!" I looked up, my eyes almost popping off of my face at a knife, that had indented itself just a bit above my head. A few loose strands of harir came down from my scalp.

I looked to the chef to see him freezing in a throwing pose. One thing was for sure, this guy was crazy! Throwing knives at people! Never mind young people these days! What about the old people!

"Cut the lettuce." The chef said before he walked over to me and pulled out the ball of lettuce from my hands, which I realized I'd been clenching. He then tossed it right in front of me before he twitched and the lettuce fell apart into strips.

I gaped. The guy just cut lettuce with his knife without me even seeing him moving a bit.

"How did y-" I started.

"This is from years of training. Now you must begin your own." The guy said immediately.

I could you skills like that, might be useful if I ever decide to join a gan- I mean protect myself. "How many yea-"

"50." The guy said again, interrupting me. My eyebrow twitched, I hated the way he talked. But hey, I get information. But still, 50 years! I whistled in my head. That is a long time. A long time that I don't have. I mentally sighed, looks like no knife throwing Red for me. But...

"How old are-" I asked.

"55." The guy answered calmly, his voice never wavering at my bewildered expression. 55? 55? 55! That means that he started doing this at 5 years old! How crazy is this guy?

"Wh-" Another interruption. Why does he have to be so mean? Can't he wait for me? Usually old people complain about the young being too fast, but now it's the other way around!

"Enough questions." The guy said before he took out a piece of lettuce from the pile on the table and handed it to me. "Cut!" He removed the knife that almost impaled me and shoved it into my hands.

I looked at the knife in fear. This almost killed me! I lifted the knife with trembling hands and began to bring it down. "Stop." The chef guy said before taking the knife out. "Your pokemon will cut, since you are obviously too stupid to do this." I nodded, gulping as I moved away.

Leaf jumped on on the table, apparently unconcerned about the fact that I was almost killed while Jet was just looking at me curiously.

That was saddening to say the least.

Leaf looked at the chef and the chef replied. "You must focus the energy into your hand." Leaf did so, a soft green outline appearing on his right hand, which he held up.

It instantly got smacked down.

"NO! You pokemon are too focused on destruction! You must focus on the finesse of an attack, not brute force!" The chef held up a blade. "This blade does not take any energy to chop through wood. So why use a blunted knife that requires more effort than a sharp knife!"

Leaf glared at the chef before he reluctantly nodded. I watched on interested. If he could get Leaf to obey, it was a Arceus-send to meet this guy. "Sharp! Make your energy sharp!" The chef yelled. Leaf closed his eyes and the green outline appeared again. "Jagged edges!" The chef screamed.

The outline started sharpening, it looked more like a solid green color than just an outline. Finally Leaf released a breath that I didn't know he was holding and the energy disappeared. "TRY AGAIN! GIVING UP IS UNACCEPTABLE!" The crazy karate wanna be chef shouted, pokemon displacing from trees because his voice.

Surprisingly Leaf closed his eyes and concentrated again, focusing the green energy into his hand, after that making the energy denser. His whole hand was covered in a green solid aura. Wow. This was new.

"ATTACK!" The guy yelled as Leaf nodded and he brought his hand down, ready to demolish the table, but as his hand made contact with the steel table, the energy dissipated. Leaf sighed in disappointment and fell backwards, panting heavily.

The chef nodded then looked to me. "Make sure your Pokemon can cut this table in half by the end of the day." I nodded dumbly, still awestruck by how this guy could actually teach my Pokemon new attacks.

I saw Jet out of the corner of my eye trying the attack too, energy building up in his wing as he smashed himself into the ground. The chef left and Leaf looked at me. "All right Leaf, try it again." Leaf nodded wearily and the energy once again surrounded his hand.

"Don't try to move it, we're going to work on how long you can hold it." Leaf looked at me with one eye, then closed his eyes again. Keeping the energy steadily flowing into his hand. "Keep it up Leaf." I whispered, anxious to see how long Leaf would last.

Leaf finally stopped after about 2 minutes. He fell to the ground panting as he looked up at me, and I smirked at him. "Come on Leaf, you can do this. Anything can be done with hard work and dedication." Arceus, I felt so corny right there. But anything to help my partner, even suffering shame.

Leaf got up again and started to growl as he closed his eyes and focused his energy to get a low in his palm, only for it immediately disappear. He got even angrier and snarled, the same result happening.

I really hate his disability. It makes everything so hard. If he didn't have it... No I couldn't think about this. Leaf needed my help.

I nudged Leaf with my foot and he turned around, his whole body glowing with a green energy that was much darker than his other one. "Calm down Leaf. We still have the rest of the day to work on this. After all, most pokemon couldn't do this right after they saw it" He moved his head to the right and I saw Jet charging up energy into his claws and slashing at the steel table.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Well I'm here to help, so you'll get this down eventually." Leaf looked at me, then shrugged, the energy dissipating as the anger and jealousy left his eyes. Phew, one problem done.

"Why don't you just do some sort of meditation. You know, like those guys say on TV, find you inner energy or something like that?" I asked hopefully, thinking that maybe Leaf could make better sense of this stuff than I could.

Leaf just looked at me with a scowl before he sighed and sat down and closed his eyes. The green energy surrounded his whole body, not from anger though. I actually saw the visual process, the energy was moving from the center of his stomach through his body to his hand, where he concentrated it.

Leaf opened his eyes and saw the green glow and then closed his eys again. The energy in his hands started forming a shape, becoming a cicle of power that completely enveloped my Snivy's arm. I saw Leaf's eyebrow furrow, and the energy struggle to maintain for a bit before it dissipated.

Leaf opened his eyes and he got up and looked at me. "Can you manipulate your energy into a blade or something from your palm?" I asked. Leaf's eyes lit up with curiosity and he pushed me away before he scurried off away from the field.

Weird.

Leaf didn't keep secrets from me before. I heard some cracking noises from the place that Leaf went to. I don't think I should worry. I heard a few trees fall down and strike the ground, making a huge rumbling sound. I still don't think I should worry.

What to do... What to do?

I laid down on the grassy plain, Jet fluttering over to me and snuggling into my chest while I closed my eyes and listened to the rhythmic sounds of trees cracking and falling to the ground. Leaf's go it all under control. If he survived a Thunder thing Pokemon, he would surely survive a few trees.

Right?

I closed my eyes and let the warm embraces of voluntary sleep take me into its grasp.

Something hit my head. I groaned a bit. I don't want to wake up! A foot collided with my head, making me hit the ground harder. I groaned a bit more and tried to go to sleep again. Suddenly I felt cold steel against my throat and my eyes snapped open.

I saw the chef with a knife in his hands while Leaf was off to the side, smirking at me with his usual smug expression. I shook my body a little, trying to get the sleepiness out of it. That unfortunately awakened Jet, who immediately saw the steel knife and charged up energy in his wing.

The chef was so preoccupied keeping in his laughs from my scowling face from being so helpless that when Jet jumped up and smashed his wing glowing with energy into the knife, that it shattered into hundreds of small pieces.

The chef looked at Jet and nodded, before pulling out another knife and looking at Leaf. Leaf scowled closed his eyes. I looked on in interest, what techniques did he learn while he was training solo. Green energy formed in his hand and it extended out of his palm, forming a makeshift blade. He then charged at the steel table and slashed at it. slicing it a bit roughly, but still cleanly though the table.

I looked on with wide eyes, while Jet was still nuzzling my chest. The only sign of surprise from the chef was a brief widening of the eyes, so quick that I almost didn't see it. Why does this guy have to act like a karate guy? Even if he is a karate guy, its just not fair that he knows everything that I don't and he can easily fool me!

The chef guy nodded. "Hmmm... I instructed you to learn a move called cut, but you have completely taken this to the next level and learned the next stage of this move." Leaf suddenly fell down on the grass, unconscious. The chef looked to me.

"How did he learn this move?" I scratched my head. Its not like I actually helped Leaf develop this great move. I walked over and picked up Leaf and held him in my arms, Jet squawking in protest, before fluttering out of my shirt and landing on the ground, looking at Leaf in jealousy.

I didn't notice it.

"Well I didn't really help him. I just asked him if he could manipulate his energy stuff outside of his body." The chef looked at me with curious eyes. He wsn't blinking either. That stare was really creeping me out. "So then he ran off somewhere. He must have developed the move there."

The chef nodded and finally closed his eyes. Phew, I didn't know when he would ever stop staring at me. The chef talked while his eyes were closed. "That move is called Leaf Blade. It is a very powerful move that not many grass pokemon have the skill level to obtain." My eyes widened. Leaf learned a poweful grass move. Amazing, I never thought- I mean I knew he could do it.

"However, I've noticed that your pokemon has trouble using grass type moves. Does he have a disability?" The guy asked me. I nodded glumly. "He is a very determined pokemon. You must be proud to have him as your partner."

I nodded again, my mood improving. "Yeah! He always tries so hard, and his spirit is so powerful. I wouldn't have any other pokemon as my partner!" The chef walked to the steel table that was cut in two and opened a compartment on one of the halfs of the table.

He pulled out a yellow-gold seed that was hooked on a piece of string, like a necklace. "This item will help you on your journey. Put it on your pokemon's neck. I bid you luck with your pokemon as you progress your friendship." The chef tossed the item towards me and I caught it and looked at it. It looked golden from this point of view. Sunset was here and the orange rays of sun bouncing off the seed and creating a mirage of colors on its skin.

I put the seed on Leaf, and set him on the ground. Jet hobbled over to me and looked at the seed hungrily. I looked over at Jet only to see him charge at the seed, ready to eat it. Right when his beak made contact with the seed, it began glowing, and Jet's beak bounced off, harmless.

Wow.

I looked at the seed again. It must have some serious power. I looked at Jet, who was cawing in pain, acting like he was dying. I rolled my eyes. I picked up Jet and put him back in my shirt and he immediately shut up. I picked up Leaf in my arms than looked up at the sky.

I shouldn't have come back to this town. I should have kept going. My parents are probably fine, and even if they aren't, I can just use Jet to check on them. I shook my head. I decided. I'm continuing on my journey. I'll worry about my family later.

I started walking out of the clearing, smiling to myself. First thing on my list, train Jet how to deliver messages. But, I should make both of pokemon stronger too. Wouldn't want to run into a pokemon that would destroy mine. The biggest challenge in the next few towns were the gym leader in Striaton City.

I smirked.

I'm always ready for a fight.

My stomach grumbled.

Right after the pokemon center...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I made it to the Pokemon Center, ready to heal Leaf, but there was a huge line of trainers waiting to get through the entrance. By the time I made it to the front, I would have had enough time to make it to Striaton. I sighed. Looks like I'm doing this the hard way.

I looked at the Center, and down to Route 2. I sighed again and walked down the route. Walking along the bushes and trees with the swaying leaves and the sounds and smells of pure untainted forest was refreshing, I admit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I said maybe.

I heard rustling in the bushes beside me and I jumped away from the bush, making Jet flutter out of my shirt and land on the ground between the bushes and I. A boy came out of the bushes, the same one who made of that girl from Kanto. He looked at me, then looked down to Jet in interest.

"Hmph, that's a pretty rare pokemon. You should give it to me." Huh? What was this guy saying? Me just give him my pokemon for nothing? He must really not know the ways of how to scam a person. Spoiled kids.

"Uhh... how about no." I said, my bored look on my face. The guy scowled and looked at me with a condescending attitude. Really! What's with kids these days. They either think you're below them, or they just go screaming for a battle.

Now that I think about it, I'd rather face one off those screaming kids.

"You're an incompetant trainer from the boonies who doesn't deserve a pokemon like that. Give it to me." I shook my head and the guy scowled. "That's it! Battle!" He sent out a Snivy. And I looked at him and shrugged. I motioned for Jet to go and he hobbled over to the Snivy. I then thought, what is the boonies?

"Snivy! Use tackle!" The Snivy charged, but Jet just jumped away, making Snivy keep trying to attack, and Jet just jumping away, cawing and squawking like the battle was a game. "Use tackle!" Actually, this battle is practically a joke itself.

Jet stopped jumping around and his wing glowed white and he smacked Snivy away, sending it into a tree. It slid down the tree and fell unconsious. The guy scowled at me and took out a camera. He started filming the whole battlefield. To me with an uninterested expression, to Jet who was hopping around, then to his downed Snivy.

"What are you doing?" I asked the guy. he looked at me, then scoffed.

"I'm recording my frustration from losing to a trainer like you." He said while he returned his Snivy into his pokeball.

I shrugged and began to walk away, Leaf still in my hands while Jet was fluttering behind me. "Wait." I stopped and turned around and saw the kid's smirking face. "I'm Trip. You better remember it."

I shook my head and turned around. "What's your name!" The kid shouted at me. I just kept walking, until I partially turned around and said, "Nice rhyme." I then walked out of the distance. What are kids thinking these days! With an attitude like that, he'll be killed!

...Actually, let him be killed. One less scum in the world!

* * *

Thats probably an overstatement. I looked up into the sky. The sun was still in the middle of the endless patch of blue. I sighed. Life's to precious to say stuff like that. Even when my family was living a hard life, I would never trade it for anything.

I'm not exactly a pacifist... Maybe.

I looked down, Jet hopping behind me, while I was carrying Leaf in my arms. When would he wake up anyway? I didn't know what I was doing on this journey really. I know I'm out to get money for my family, but what will happen when we don't need the money anymore.

Will I just abandon my partner?

... This will need more thinking. My ears twitched as I turned my head to a scuffling sign. I sighed again. I really hope that this isn't a wild pokemon or trainer waiting to battle me or something. I put Leaf into his pokeball and looked at a patch of trees while walking.

I stopped and Jet followed, looking at me curiously. I walked towards the sound, pushing branches and stray bushes away as I walked. I heard a scream. A really high pitched one. I winced, my ears started to hurt.

I stepped into a clearing, Jet following behind me and looked to see the source of all that noise. I saw a sight that I hoped I would never see again. There was that girl...Green? Lets see, that annoying girl Yellow or something has brown hair, and this girl doesn't... so this is Green!

Just great.

I let out a breath, making Green's head snap towards me. She looked like she was crying. She started yelling, "Please! You have to get back my pokemon!" I looked at her for a bit, staying silent, fulling planning to ignore her. "Please! You have to!"

I was right about to turn around and walk away when a gruff voice called out behind me. "Hey! Don't you know its not nice to leave a lady crying!" I looked to see a teenager standing a few feet behind me holding a pokeball and wearing a weird knight suit.

I scratched my head. I learned a long time ago, when life gives you crazy, you ignore it.

A shriek came out from behind me. "THAT'S HIM! HE STOLE MY POKEMON!" My ears twitched again. I'll never get a break huh? The guy smiriked before crossing his arms in a 'what can you do about it tough guy'. He then walked between me and Green. I started walking towards him. My pokemon loyally following me.

The guy tensed up and held his fists and pokeball up.

I walked closer.

Closer.

I was nearing right near the guy, who was sweating bullets from the emotionless expression on my face.

Imagine his surprise when I ignored him completely. Walking by him, not even paying attention to him. He was shocked and he immediately turned around. "HEY! NOBODY IGNORES TEAM PLASMA!" I looked at him, before going back to walk to Green.

The guy must have been huffing from all the screaming he's been doing.

My poor ears.

"THAT'S IT! GOT WOOBAT!" The guy yelled while throwing out what was in his hands.

Which was...nothing. He threw air out. He looked at his hand in confusion before he looked at me. I was holding his pokeball in my hands, tossing it up and down. Smirking at his flabbergasted expression.

When you live in a neighborhood like mine, you learn to survive. Pickpocketing, stealing, anything. Only natural I learn too. Never thought I use the skills though. i probably suck at it, so that means that guy must be really dumb.

"Wha...?" The guy said, before I took out another pokeball, and tossed it on the ground, releasing Green's pokemon thing. You know, the frog thing with a bulb on its back? All the weird pokemon are from Kanto, eh?

The girl squealed and hugged the toad thing, to my chagrin, but I still tossed the pokeball to her. She squealed again and looked at the ball like it was the greatest thing in the world. Huh, never even thought to thank me. Oh well, I don't need thanks from a weird Kanto person.

What? I just think Kanto people are weird! I don't hate them!

The guy looked at me and charged me, probably ready to beat me up.

Big mistake.

For me. I thought that guy didn't have metal gloves. I took a punch to the stomach, knocking the breath out of me, followed by a shove, pushing me to the ground. Making the girl gasp and Jet squawk. Jet started jumping around, thinking that his trainer getting hurt is a game.

I blame Leaf.

The guy ripped his pokeball out of my hand and threw it out, not noticing my smirk. A bright light came out, and Leaf came out of the pokeball! Nice going loser. Just caused your own demise. I cupped my mouth. "Leaf! Knock him out!" Leaf looked at me, and smirked.

The guy smirked arrogantly, "A little Snivy can't beat m- OOF!" He got knocked back into a tree, courtesy of Air Express Leaf! I got up, a bit shakily, and looked at the people in the clearing. The girl left, as expected, Jet was playing with a a rock, and Leaf was gazing at a tree.

I looked at the guy who was unconscious on the ground and I gagged. I looked at my own clothes, and his knight clothes. Its an improvement. My clothes had scrapes, holes, and dirt smeared over it, while his was almost clean, as disgusting it may be.

I braced myself for what I was about to do.

I breathed out as I ran away from the clearing, my pokemon following me. I just knew that Leaf was smirking in amusement as I looked in disgust at my new clothes. Seriously, don't people have any shame!

I kept running, hoping nobody would see me with these awful clothes. I know you're not supposed to give up free stuff, but this knight stuff I'm wearing is plain embarassing!

I looked ahead and saw the gates of Striaton City ahead of me. "STOP!" I jumped. That voice was pretty loud. I looked around for the owner with my pokemon when I spotted _him. _Why am I encountering so many people?

Blue walked up to me, his arrogant smirk surprisngly not on his face.I took on my disinterested expression. I am really using that more often. He stopped a few feet away from me. "Why?"He asked me. Now I'm confused.

"What do you mean _Blue?_" I said his name with the most contempt I could manage.

"Why Red. Why is everyone treating you like you're special?" I noticed that as Blue said that, his fists squeezed together. He looked up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in, and the faint sound of thunder came across the distance. "I always tried so hard to be special. Living in the shadow of my older sister forced me to."

Weird, Blue had an older sister?

He continued. "Once she left our family, my parents finally started to notice me, and I tried to get all the attention I could, to make up for all the years I didn't have any of it." Did he mean, that all those years of arrogance...was just an act to get attention?

I couldn't believe this. Blue looked at me now, anger evident in his eyes. "But Red, you...you get more attention than me somehow, and you don't even want it!" I shrugged and scratchd the back of my head. I looked down to see Leaf looking up with an interested expression, and Jet, he was napping on the grass near the gate.

"So what Blue? If you want the attention I attract, you can go ahead and have it." If being chased by pokemon and fangirls trying to kill me is attention, then Blue can go ahead and take it!

Blue's face scrunched up, "See! You're not even special!" My eyebrow twitched. "How did you, some worthless kid with a dream!" My eye twitched again. "But me! I'm the brother of a gym leader!" This perked my interest. Never thought anybody from Blue's family could do anything good.

While I was thinking, Blue kept on ranting. "I'm supposed to be the one far ahead of you! But why can you do things I can't!" I shrugged again. Blue was yelled way too much. Solve your own problems! "This is why I have to see. To see if you beating me was just a fluke! Battle me!"

Blue took out a pokeball. "Pignite! Go!" He sent out a pig thing with a flaming tail. Huh, he must have gotten a new pokemon. Well I got a new pokemon too. I looked towards Jet. He was still asleep. I sighed. I motioned to Leaf, and he walked out on the field.

The two pokemon locked eyes, and Blue's pig glared at Leaf, while Leaf just stared with boredom. The pig immediately charged at Leaf, flames surrounding his body as he ran. Leaf lept away and watched as the pig demolished the spot he was previously in.

My eyebrow perked with interest. Leaf jumped towards the pig, the pig bracing itself for an attack. Right when Leaf reached the pig, he moved away and appeared behind Blue's pokemon, and punched it in the back. The pig flew and skidded on the ground.

It got up slowly and roared in anger, flames coming out of its snout and mouth. He sent a flurry of flames towards my pokemon. Leaf jumped out of the way, but the pig shot more flames at him. "Leaf!" I yelled. The flames enveloped my pokemon and I heard Blue laughing.

I looked at the ball of flames that had Leaf in it. Strange though, I thought I would hear a pained cry or something. A new sound registered in my ears. I heard flapping of wings. Jet burst out of the flames, holding Leaf with his claws. I heard Blue yell out in outrage.

I smirked. Serves him right. But...

Wow!

I looked to the spot where Jet was and saw nothing. I never even noticed he left! Jet cawed and headed straight towards the pig, who was preparing another round of flames. Jet charged as the pig released his flames. I think I saw a hint of a smirk on Leaf's face as Jet threw him...towards the flames!

Jet dived to the ground, avoiding the flames, but Leaf, he was flying among the flames. His body was very close to the pig's attack, but he didn't seem hurt! Amazing. Leaf held up a fist and punched the pig right on the face, sending him flying back!

Blue looked in outrage, and reluctantly returned his pokemon. Leaf walked to me, with a triumphant smirk on his face, Jet following behind him, cawing happily. I smiled at them, not a smirk, but a smile. I patted Jet on the head and tried to with Leaf but he just slapped my hand away.

So we just smirked at each other.

Blue walked over to me. I tensed up, same with my pokemon, ready for a fight. Blue looked a bit older now. He started talking. "You don't know what it's like...being alone. Having your parents ignore you for another person. I tried to gain their approval, going as far as to change my name. But really, I guess I'm just a replacement for my sister in the eyes of my parents."

I looked at him and rain started pouring down on us. He looked at me, and a bitter smile came up on his face. "But I haven't given up all hope. One day, I'll beat the elite four and become the champion. Then my parents will have to see me. Later Red."

Blue started walking away into the woods I just came from. Before he left he called out, "Red! Don't tell me you're joining Team Plasma! Cause if you do, I won't hold back!" What'd he say? Team Plasma? What's that? I shook my head, proably something Blue made up to mess with my head I motioned to my pokemon and we entered Striaton City again.

* * *

As soon as I entered, a few police cars pulled up to me and that lady person came out. They all took out pokeballs and pointed them at me. "Hands up! Plasma! You're under arrest!" Wha...? I looked towards Leaf and to the police people.

They started scrambling and they all sent out some puppies with a red sheen with black stripes. The people yeleld at the same time, "Take him out Growlithe!" They all released balls of flames at us. I immediately jumped back, Leaf and Jet doing the same. Smoke surrounded the area and I felt strong arms grab my mouth and pull me away.

I struggled, and the hands squeezed harder. I elbowed the person hauling me in the stomach, making him lose his grip on me. "Leaf! Jet! Get out of here! G-" The hands surrounded me and clenched around my neck. My vision began to fade as I looked up to see Jet flying towards me, gripping Leaf in his talons.

Worry filled my heart. I made shooing motions, but my energy was quickly leaving me.

With the last of my strength, I took out their pokeballs and threw them at Jet, watching in satisfaction as Leaf caught it and got away. I smirked and fell unconscious with no regrets.

The first things I heard were,"What do you...do with him." I heard a gruffer voice call out, "The boss...kill us. Bloody...imposter. Throw...jail." I couldn't see so I realized I was blindfolded. I then got picked up. I tried to make my movements look like I was asleep. I was thrown on the ground and I heard the sound of bars closing.

Then footsteps came to my ears, sounding farther and farther away until a door closed and I popped up. I had no sight, I jingled my arms. Yep, I was handcuffed . I fell over, and I heard something jingle in my pants pocket. I manuevered my hands to feel the item.

It was a key. I smirked. Idiots didn't even search me. I opened up my handcuffs and pulled off my blindfold. I looked around, there were a few jail cells around, but everythign was pretty much devoid of anything.

I tried opening the door with the key, but it didn't budge. I sighed and sat down. The best chance was to find a way out of here. I tapped a wall. Solid steel. Dang, no way out then. I had to get their attention, and when they opened the door, I would lunge and attack, that's how I would get out.

So I sat on the ground, putting my handcuffs in my pockets, not putting them on, faking they were on, and put on my blindfold. I started waiting...waiting...waiting.

I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard the cell doors open roughly,and I was immediately pushed up against a wall, held up by my throat. A gruff voice yelled, "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE CLOTHES BOY!" I struggled and tried to make up a fake answer, but all that came out were a few gurgles.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY!" The voice yelled, and I began to feel the effects of passing out.

"Um, sir, I think you're choking him." A timid voice said in front of me. I was abruptly dropped on the ground, my hands looping together to fake handcuffs. I heard footsteps and some yelliing and the sound of punches.

The footsteps walked up to me, and the guy asked, "Sorry, I had to deal with some insubordination. Now boy, answer the question." I started sweating, there was no way I could take this guy on.

I started,"I- BOOM!" The walls started shaking and the ground was cracking. Then the intercom shouted, "AN UNKNOWN PERSON HAS TAKEN OVER THE BUILDING!" Then there were a few scuffles, and a new voice sounded. "Listen up! You Plasma are going down. Team Rocket will beat you into the dust!" A cat voice came on. "Meowth! That's right!"

I took off my blindfold and saw the guy looking at the intercom in shock. I looked at the open doorway. This was my chance! I got up and raced towards the door and shut it closed. But, the guy noticed and was pushing against me as I tried to close the cell door.

"THERE AIN'T NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ME DOWN!" The guy yelled as he grunted and sent me flying as the door slammed open. He walked up to me. "I actually had some fun with that. Too bad you have to die." The guy said before pulling out a switchblade. I instantly froze.

The guy laughed and brought the knife down against my heart.

Time semed to slow

Closer...My parents would be worried.

Closer...My pokemon would be worried.

Closer...I can't die.

I can't die!

My eyes widened. I COULDN'T AFFORD TO DIE! I moved my body to the right and the knife impaled my arm. I screamed in pain before I kicked the guy off me. I got up shakily, clutching my wound that seemed to release a river of blood. The guy jumped rght back up and I threw the knife at him weakly.

It connected with his foot and he didn't even flinch. He took the knife out a bit shakily and started walking to me, staggering sometimes. I backed up slowly and in horror as he got closer. I backed up into a wall, and the guy had a murderous expression of glee on his face.

This guy is crazy.

Blood was all over the place, most of it coming from me. It was like someone had a water balloon fight in the room, the balloons being filled with blood though. I grimaced; I would pass out soon. I looked up to see my fate.

The knife descended once more and I leaned back against the wall, trying to break it down with sheer will power to avoid it. I fell back as the wall crumbled and a figure lept out and punched the guy, sending him back into the cell, shutting the door and locking him in.

The guy immediately got up and started punching the cell, only to get his fists bloody. He roared, and another figure broke the wall in the cell and swiped at the man. He had huge gashes all over his chest now, and he fell over, his labored breaths the only sound in the room. The figure broke down the walls and I saw Striaton City grounds.

I looked up and saw Leaf, smirking at me. I made a weak attempt of a smirk before I fell unconsious once more from blood loss. The last thing I saw was Leaf's worried face dragging me away, and then a heavy weight on my arm, giving me even more pain.

A jolt of excrutiating agony awoke me from my somewhat peaceful slumber. I sat up, looking around. I was in a hospital. The drab white walls completely contrasting the blood red walls of the cell I was kept in. I shivered. So much blood.

I looked up at the sceling and sighed wistfully. I can't belive that just one week ago, I just started out on my journey. A rookie trainer with a dream. Nice words Blue. I guess I realize it now. The world is a much more uglier place then I thought it was before. And I thought the world was pretty bad.

My time was just spent waiting. Looking up at the bleak ceiling and doing nothing. Aside from the occasional shoulder pains.

Nothing.

I was changed out of that horrid suit, and into a snug fit of a regular T-shirt and some jeans with new running shoes. I bet that must have taken a lot of pestering from my pokemon to get that.

I just love those guys.

Sometimes a nurse would come in, or Leaf would come in. He was relatively okay, a few burns here and there, but Jet was hurt bad. Looks like just before the guy got slashed by Jet, he threw at knife, hitting one of Jet's wings. Jet went into surgery, and I heard his wing is fine now.

Just needs a little rest.

I looked outside on my third floor place in the hospital, and sighed wistfully, seeing the blowing wind and the sun shining. It' s proably a great day outside. A great day that I'm missing out on. I looked down at my hands and slumped my head down in depression.

I guess there was nothing I had to worry about.

Or anything to do.

...

...

...

Seems a bit too easy doesn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

It was nightime and I was right about to try sleeping without pain, the week I spent here must have helped. This hospital is a lot better than the wild. Even if the nurses don't talk to me and look at me like I'm the plague.

Being a kid from the street does that.

Something hit me on the head. I jerked, sending another jolt of pain through my arm. "What?" I asked myself out loud. I looked down to see a paper airplane. Seriously, a paper airplane?

Wow.

I opened it up with one arm and looked at it. It was scrawled in with messy handwriting and with a little effoort, I diciphered it. 'Come to the park Red'. I scratched my head with my good arm. People already calling me out for a death duel or something, and I'm not even out of the hospital?

My life sucks.

I groaned and got out of my bed. Might as well see who wants to kill me now. If it's even a who. I opened my door and put my arm in a cast that the nurses were forced to spare me. I actually had to call for them for hours to get it.

Even then, Leaf had to force them.

Good old Leaf.

I walked out, groaning with pain and fatigue with each step. I opened the door that I knew belonged to Leaf. The door made a small creaking sound, as I immediately took a step back. Right after, Leaf jumped through the door, making it slam open.

I watched him for a while, him doing the same thing to me. Finally I just motioned to hiim. "Don't try to wake up the whole building Leaf." He smirked a bit, but I could see he felt sheepish. "Come on, we're have to meet up with a person who wants to kill me." Leaf didn' even look at me and just continued following me.

See! Even Leaf has gotten used to my crazy life!

I didn't bother getting Jet, since he needed his rest. I'll come back to the hospital later. If I'm not dead.

I walked into a clearing that I thought was a park. "What took you so long?" A feminine voice asked me from behind. I turned around and saw the 'supposed' person that was after me. It was probably a girl, and she, or whatever, wore a complete black suit with a mask. Sort of like those weird Team Rocket guys without the Rs.

"I got here didn't I?" I asked back smoothly. I guess I did learn something from all the traveling. I saw the girl noticeablyfrown and she walked to me, but was immediately stopped by Leaf, who stepped in front of me protectively.

Showing off his great 2 feet height. The girl stopped, then I saw the outline of a smirk on her mask before my Leaf pushed me back and jumped away. Bullets came off, teh deafening sound ringing in my eardrums.

I got up unsteadily, my shoulder hurting again. I saw Team Plasma agents surround me and Leaf, who was looking at all of them, sizing them up. The bad thing about them was they all had guns. I gritted my teeth."You don't honestly think I would come here alone, did you?" I heard the girl speak in a mocking voice before all the grunts cleared and made a pathway.

The girl, the light clearly showing off her blonde hair, walked to me with an agonizingly slow pace. Thsoe Plasma scum started kneeling as she walked past them. Gee, don't you think that's a bit too much hero worship?

"Who are you!" I demanded, trying but failing to keep the fear out of my voice. I heard more insane laughter before everything was white, and when I could see again I saw all the Plasma clearly.

There were even more people than I thought there was, and the girl looked even more intimidating than before. I took a fighting stance, same as Leaf. The girl laughed again before yelling, "Come on boys, weapons away. Don't want to scare our new _partners_!" The grunts all nodded and put their guns away.

I looked back at the girl who started to walk closer to me. "Who are you!" I demanded again, slightly louder. One brave grunt spoke up, "You have no right to speak to the commander like that!" He was then silenced by a raised hand from the menacing girl, no, commander.

"You should know me, after all, I was your _friend."_ She spoke the last word in a light, happy tone that made me sick and remember something. Oh no...

"Not you...No way..." The girl laughed again before she pushed down her mask and smiled at me. Green. It was Green. The girl that was bipolar, and the one who challenged me because of my 'monster' pokemon.

"Yes me! And it gets even better!" She tossed a card to me, which I caught with ease. I looked at it, my trainer card, I never even realized I lost it! Green went on. "You see Red, I deceived you, I was never your friend, I just got close to you because of your pokemon, and when that didn't work, I just faked crying and you took the bait!"

I vaguely remember when I tried to get Green to stop crying when that blond guy made fun of her. She must have taken it then. I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists. Green laughed. "When I got your trainer card, I found everything! Your pokemon, your house, and your _parents_." Green said to me.

She continued, "Team Plasma has your parents, and if you want them back, you have to do something for us." She walked up to me and stared at me with eyes that now held deep hatred. I turned away "Team Rocket has been a nuisance, but we've discovered the current grunts have an obsession with a certain Pikachu. Or you might know it as a yellow rat, belonging to a certain Ketchum."

I jerked as I remembered my experience with that rat. I looked at Green as she said, 'We want you to abduct Ash Ketchum's Pikachu." She then smirked and walked away from me, making me rage with even more anger. First, she has my parents, and now she wants me to become a pokemon...pokemon _Hunter! _When this is over, I will kill her.

Screw morals, I'm going to destroy her!

"Just remember, don't do anything bad, if you don't want your parents to get hurt~" She sung out. She motioned to the grunts, and they all started following behind her. I made a small grunt of protest as I watched her stop. "What?" She asked, not turning back.

"I thought Team Plasma wanted to liberate Pokemon, not get them hurt!" I yelled at her. I don't really care about Green personally, but iif she has my parents, EI deserve to at least know that.

She looked at me, and smiled, "Team Plasma will do whatever it takes to complete their goals." She finished before she resumed moving, the lights from the grunts flickering out of existence and all was dark agauin.

"Leaf! Go!" I yelled. I wasn't thinking clearly, all I could focus on was getting rid of Green, and getting my parents back. The people who raised me from when I was little, gave me food, and started my journey with Leaf in the first place. I'm not going to let anyone take them away!

Leaf charged, glowing green shapes coming out of his arms, but black shapes in the night sent him flying back. I looked at the shapes, they loooked like another type of Patrat, but taller. I grunted in anger as I saw that Green had left the area.

Fools! I shook my head. Leaving their pokemon to die! Leaf would be able to take at least one of them down, and it would get left behind!

Fog started roling in the clearing as the cool breeze swept my short brown hair. I could hear the breathing noises from the enemy, and the tense movements that Leaf was doing, preparing itself for the oncoming attack.

Swish!

The grass moved and I immediately jumped away, pain coming into my shoulder full force. The adrenaline from Green must have numbed the pain. I heard clashing noises and Pokemon cries. A whole lot of them were from Leaf. I heard whooshing, probably from Leaf's leaf blade, but he was panting hard.

He was really getting beat up out there.

The clearing was then illuminated, as flashlights and barking sounds filled it. I felt warmth all around me in the form of bursts and I saw a vague shape with a black suit running towards me.

"HANDS UP!" The shapes yelled at me, and I squinted my eyes, before I finally did, and I was immediately tackled to the ground. as cool metal snapped near my hands. I turned my head to the side to see the shapes, who I now recognized as police, holding up each of the pokemon, including Leaf.

They hauled me up by my shoulders and started reciting my rights. Yeah, yeah, I have more issues to worry about than this. Like my parents being abducted by a crazy organization who wants me to steal pokemon. Besides, I have already heard all of this stuff when I saw people getting arrested in my neighborhood.

They started walking, still carrying me, two of the policemen on each side of my shoulder. My feet lightly dragged against the soft, moving grass as I looked around for anything. I looked down at my clothes that were stained with my blood and dirt now.

I sighed, perfectly good pair of clothes wasted.

I was jerked again, and I snapped back to attention. I had a vague feeling Leaf was behind me, the other pokemon must have been taken to another place. We started walking towards a squad car that was parked near a dirt road. They threw me into the car, literally threw me, ignoring my cries of pain from my shoulder.

They tossed Leaf into a cage near me. He was sweating and panting hard, his normally shining green skin now a dull light green-yellow. That wasn't good. The squad car started driving. I looked around, we were still in Striaton thankfully.

I looked around to see the officers in the front seat not looking at me. I have nothing else to do, might as well fall asleep and think of ways to get my parents back.

Why not?

I started dozing, making slight breathing noises, as I vaguely noticed Leaf doing the same. I had one thought though.

What would Jet do when he realized we were gone?

I made a mental list of possiblities while I was sleeping.

1. Train like crazy and take on Team Plasma on my own.

Good idea, sort of, if I had the time, besides Team Plasma has what, 1000 members? I don't think I could take on 1000, much less 10.

2. Follow Green's plans.

NO WAY! I am not going to be a hunter. I've seen how devestated a person can be when they lose their friends. And I will never take part in Green's sick plans. A little of bit is because of my pride...scratch that, a lot of it is because of my pride, but I just don't trust that girl.

3. Keep tabs on Plasma.

Guess that's my only option. I should find their base and learn where my parents are located, so then I can break them out. I'm probably going to have to do this on my own, since the only chance I have at this, is if I escape the police.

And I don't think anyone wants to work with a excaped convict.

They'll probably put a huge bounty over my head and I'll become a fugitive, who's forced to fight the police every week and steal to keep on living.

Okay, a little exaggeration, but you get the point right?

Shake. Shake. Oh, looks like I'm waking up.

My eyes burst open. I was in an empty cell. Again. Wait a minute. Empty. Without Leaf. Last time, I at least knew that Leaf excaped, and right now I don't need to worry about Jet, but Leaf is in the hands of the police now. That thought terrified me. "LEAF! YOU THERE!" I yelled. No answer.

The crumbling, dusty, blands walls looked at me, staring me down. Taunting me. Like an impenetrable wall that will remain there for the rest of my life. I balled my fists. Now is no time to get depressed. I have to stay strong for Leaf.

Right now, the best action is to wait.

So I waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And, you know what! You get the point...

...

...

...

The chains rattled. I perked up and looked to who would visit me right now. The door creaked open loudly as I tensed up, ready for a fight. Footsteps rang out in the empty cell as I stared at the figure in the shadows. The person who came out, I really didn't want to see.

Green.

I snarled. It was her fault in the first place! She probably came to finish the job. But because of these stupid handcuffs, I couldn't do a thing. I tried to jump up, but my body failed me.

Stupid legs, falling asleep on me right when I need them!

Green smirked and walked towards me before kneeling down to my sitting level, taking out one of her polished hands and stroking my face, making me shiver in disgust. Why can't people ever leave me alone! First pokemon! Now psychopaths! She whispered in my ears,"Remember to complete Plasma's goals, and I might give you a _reward._" The way she said it made me gag in disgust.

Mentally, of course.

Don't want to anger the person that practically has me at their mercy.

Suddenly she touched my cuffs, and they fell back with ease. She smirked and a shocked expression made it on to my face. She dropped two object into my lap and got up. She looked at me, probably savoring my expression, before my teeth gritted and I looked at her in defiance.

Green smiled creepily and whispered, "That's right Red. Struggle, It'll be all the more fun to _break _you." She walked out of the cell door, leaving it open, before three silver-haired guys wearing black suits and masks covering their faces, suddenly appeared next to her.

One of the men kneeled. "Lady A-" He was stopped by a fierce glare and a subtle nudge to my direction that I just managed to pick up. The man spoke up. "I apologize, my Lady. Shall we take our leave?" Green nodded and grinned again in my direction before placing her hand on one of the men's shoulder before they all disappeared in a flash of black.

I fell to the ground shaking from pure fear and fatigue. I didn't even notice the object Green placed in my lap open up in a bright light and reveal my partners looking at me with a confused expression. I got up slowly, geting used to the resistance in my legs before looking in astonishment at them, before shaking my head.

Leaf had a couple bandages on his body, and Jet had his whole left wing in a cast, but he still wore a happy expression on his face. Leaf looked at me with curiousity in his eyes, probably wondering why I was so scared.

I shook my head. "Its nothing Leaf." He turned away, apparently unsatisfied, but unwilling to press forward. Whew. Leaf would never let me forget if I was freaked out my Green of all people. Well, maybe not, seeing what she's capable of.

Can't take chances though.

I got up unsteadily and swayed on my feet, before regaining balance. I motioned to my...somewhat loyal pokemon before saying, "Come on guys, we have to go rescue my parents." I then walked out of the cell, before closing it, not a trace of my being there left behind.

I breathed out a sigh as I walked in the darkness. My partners following behind me. I looked up at the sky. I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. Wonder if I could stop and get some sleep. I shook my head. No, I couldn't.

Right now I'm probably being hunted by the police, so if I go anywhere, I would be caught and put into jail again. And Green might come back to rescue me. I shivered again. I never wanted that to happen. I looked along the path I was traveling.

There were only a few people walking, and everything was relatively peaceful. I stopped, and walked to a nearby tree. I stared at it for a while, noticing my pokemon stop with me and look at me with boredom and fatigue. I shrugged off my tattered backpack and looked at the tree, then the roads, and shrugged.

I sat under the tree, letting my back rest against the rough, jagged edges of the bark. I set my head back and layed my feet out, fully ready to go to sleep. I took my nearly empty backpack and put it behind my head as a pillow, and watched the roads.

Cold winds blew across my face as my pokemon sat down next to me. The grass tickled the bottom of my pants as I stared ahead into the unwavering black with pure indifference. After all this stuff happening to me. I just felt...

Numb.

I couldn't feel anything. The emotional high I was on before just became a hurricane of fatigue. I motioned to Leaf, who perked up slightly. "Take watch first Leaf." I croaked out. "Then wake me up and you can sleep." He nodded uncaringly and I smiled a bit before my vision clouded and I slept.

However, I didn't sleep long. A slight nudging of my hips woke me up to the sight of Leaf tiredly kicking me. I got into a sitting position, making sure not to wake up Jet. Leaf nodded at me before slumping down. I looked at the sky, the sun was just starting to rise, and birds were chirping quietly around me.

I must have slept for a long time.

I took my backpack out and wrapped it around Leaf, watching in amusement as he hugged it like a pillow, murmering, Snis, and Vys. I started looking at the still empty paths around me, looks like nothing big happened.

I started thinking of what has happened to me in the last few days. I went from starting a journey to help my parents, to actually having them abducted. I felt like destroying something just from hearing it.

It just wasn't fair! How come everyone doesn't have to deal with this! What's with Team Plasma's interests in me! And Green, or whatever that girl's name was... I didn't want to talk about it.

She makes me feel so mad at the world! Now, my pokemon and I are being threatened, and I can't do a single thing to stop it. I'm not even helping them! They're the ones who are going out to battle for me. Getting hurt for me.

I always knew that pokemon training wouldn't be all fun and games, but I chose to try it anyway. I should have been more prepared. I looked up again. Never again would I let my pokemon get hurt. I'm going to win some spare cash off some other trainers and buy potions.

After that...training.

I'll train with my pokemon. I'll focus on Leaf until Jet recovers. We'll find a way to get past Leaf's disabilities, and if we can, then we'll focus on his strong points. No matter what, we'll all become stronger, or die trying.

We'll probably die trying.

A wave of dread came upon me. I'll need to advance way past my own level, probably even above the champion's level! I sighed again. I remember a promise I made when I was younger. I once saw a kid get arrested because he was covering for his friends.

And that day, I promised if I was going to die, I was going to die for my friends.

Corny, isn't it? But its true. I will die for them, and if I have to die to take down Team Plasma, I'll do it with no hesitations. Team Plasma needs to be destroyed, and if the champion and the gym leaders won't do a thing about them, then I will.

I smiled a bit. Looks like more training for Leaf.

Through all my thinking, I never noticed time passing by, and the sun now shone proudly above my head in the morning. My pokemon stirred and I got up wearily, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

My movements made my pokemon fully awake. Jet hobbled up on his feet, cawing with excitement. Leaf just layed there, a lone eye peeking out the only sign that he was awake. I looked at Jet and grimaced. His bandages seemed to come off while he was sleeping. I knelt down to his height and tried to repatch them,

There.

Now instead of a whole disheaveled pile of bandages stripping off as Jet walked, it was a messily arranged bandage that seemed to hold together. Somewhat. I got up again and looked at both of my pokemon. "Come on guys, lets get some food and then we'll start training."

Jet chirped happily at the sound of food, and Leaf tried to look like he wasn't interested, but his grumbling stomach proved him wrong. I struggled to hold in a few laughs, even at a bleak time like this, and Leaf glared at me half-heartedly, probably not even having the energy to hit me.

I knelt down and picked Leaf up, him not even protesting from his wounds. I put him into the sunlight a bit, and watched in interest as his body soaked up the sun and gained a bit more of his usual green tone.

I smiled a bit and started walking around, Leaf pointing to places where berries were located. Jet contributed his fair share, flying up to trees and retrieving berries. By the time the sun came up in the sky, signalling that noon arrived, we had a large pile of berries, and nobody had yet to see us.

I walked into a nearby clearing that was filled with small trees that would stop anybody from seeing me and I sat down. Moments later, Leaf followd me, hauling my damaged backpack that was holding all of our berries. He then poured it onto a part of the ground that didn't have dirt on it.

I picked up a pecha berry and wondered if it was safe for a human to eat berries. As I bit into the sweet outside of the berry, my doubts were lost. I swished the tangy substance around in my mouth, trying to preserve it for as long as possible.

I swallowed the berry down and smiled as I picked up another berry. Savoring the taste as I ate it. I started eating more of those delicious berries, making sure to save some for Leaf and Jet, who were eating berries as fast as I was.

At the end of our little feast, I was all full, feeling more satisfied than I've ever felt. I looked at Jet, who had such a big stomach that he couldn't even move, and then Leaf who was smirking in amusement at Jet's predicament.

"Time for training." I said happily as Jet groaned, and Leaf got up. "I know I'm going to regret this later, but Leaf." Leaf perked up. "I want you to spar." He looked down again as he looked at Jet. "With me." He jumped adn smirked evilly.

I sighed, this was going to be torture on my bones. "Just punches and kicks, got it Leaf. I definitely need some skills, seeing from the experience with Team Plasma." My teeth gritted, and my fist balled up as I remembered just how useless I was.

"Show me what you got Leaf." I said quietly, focusing hard on preparing my body for the pain I was going to feel later. Leaf jumped and started throwing a flurry of punches, the majority of them connecting, but I've felt worse, as I tried to get a hit in.

A fist connected with my gut, making me kneel over, and I knew what was coming next. Leaf appeared above my head, his body rolling in midair, his tail ready to hit. I saw Leaf's little legs in the top of my vision. With bursting speed I didn't even know I had, I grabbed the leg, smirking at Leaf's cry of surprise and threw him away from me.

I slumped, down, my shoulders hunched as I panted heavily. I saw Leaf get up again, a few scratches on him, probably from my throw. I smirked painfully. Right now, it hurt just for me to frown. I charged at him with a speed that paled in comparison to Leaf's, but I had one thing going for me.

I knew all of Leaf's tricks.

Leaf got up and charged too. His form blurring in my eyes. I knew he would be coming faster than I could see, so I immediately dropped to the ground, grunting in pain as my chest felt like it was being split in two.

Leaf flew over me, skidding as he stopped himself from crashing into a tree. I got up and I looked at his angry face. I then felt a leg hit my side, making me choke in hurt. I was then the subject of devestating hits to my chest and stomach.

What is this? A death match?

I think I was starting to lose consciousness, if the black spots in my eyesight was anything to aim by. I just had to land one hit. I decided to try a move out of Leaf's handbook. My body couldn't feel anymore pain, I'm sure my nerves were fried with it.

I swung my left fist blindly, then felt a jolt run through my body as Leaf easily ducked it and hit my armpit wth a punch. My eyes widened as my right hand suddenly jerked as I clenched my hand on Leaf's tiny body. I heard him yell out in pain and I looked at him.

He was struggling to get out of my grip, and then he relaxed before glaring at me. "I think this counts as a win for me Leaf." I said to him quietly. Leaf sighed as I lowered him to the ground. He sulked and looked away from me when I tried to catch his attention.

I lowered myself to the ground, ignoring the screaming pain from my joints and muscles. Arceus! Why did I even agree to this in the first place. I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow. A caw came from in front of me. I raised my head and saw Jet holding an oran berry in his beak.

"Thanks Jet," I said as I reached out to take it, but he just hopped past me and gave it to Leaf, who was still sulking. I fellback, my back hitting the grass floor roughly as I sighed. Nobody cares about poor Red here right?

My muscles were groaning in protest as I rolled over to my backpack, where there was a little bit of a potion bottle left. I found it on the ground, but a potion is a potion, isn't it?

I picked up the potion, zipped up my flimsy backpack and threw it at Leaf, where he caught it easily. Why couldn't people make a potion for humans? Wait a minute...that could be a good idea! "Leaf! Can you give me the potion." Leaf looked at me and shrugged, his injuries probably weren't even that severe.

He threw the potion.

I caught the potion from my position on the ground, my hand hurting just from the catch. I put it over my chest and was right about to spray when I noticed some words that were painted over. I stopped and observed closer, scratching out some loose paint.

I read some words. 'TEAM PLASMA: OPERATION ROGUE. SOLUTION IS COMPOSED OF AGRESSIVE HORMONES. FOR POKEMON. EXTREMELY POISIONOUS TO HUMANS.' My eyes narrowed. Team Plasma is making its move. There was an adress on the back of the bottle.

The Team Plasma base probably wasn't too far from here. Wherever the 'Dream Yard' is. "Leaf!" I called out. My pokemon perking up."We're going to take down some Team Plasma scum." He smirked and got up. I smirked and tried to do the same. But I just fell down, my muscles cramping from pain.

This was going to take a while.


End file.
